Le livre de la Jungle
by Swato
Summary: Le remake du Livre de la Jungle version HP, ça vous dit ? ... La famille Potter était tranquille jusqu'à ce que Harry se perde...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Je reviens avec ma première fic, j'espere que vous aprécierez ! **

**Je précise que les personnes de Harry Potter ne sont [ _malheuresement_ ] pas à moi, et l'histoire du Livre de la Jungle non plus V__V" **

**En fait, rien est à moi ... c'est pas juste, je trouve XD **

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

En Inde, Le Vasant Panchami avait été organisé en l'honneur de Saraswati, la déesse de la sagesse et de la connaissance en ce lundi de février. La fête battait son plein depuis le début de matinée, les rues étaient bondés de personnes toutes habillés dans les tons jaunes-orangées pour symboliser la fleur de moutarde comme la tradition l'exigeait.

La fleur de moutarde était symbole de renouveau, on disait même que c'était pendant cette période que les enfants apprennaient à dire leurs premiers mots. En fait, tout était parfait depuis ce matin, tout le monde souriait, était heureux et content de ce jour de celebration.

Un grand soleil inondait les rues et les enfants courraient en riant autour des marchands d'oranges et les épices dégageaient des odeurs annonciatrice d'une journée riche en découverte pour les touristes s'affairant autour d'eux. Les instruments avaient tous été néttoyés et exposé à l'intention de la désse, les habitants espéraient qu'en contre-partie, la désse continuerait de protéger les étudiants et les élèves du pays.

Le major Potter s'étira en regardant la ville du porche de sa maison, le sourire aux lèvres, le paysage était vraiment magnifique, les grands arbres de la jungles couvrait la ville aux alentours, leur prométant une journée chaude et agréable. Il sursauta en sentant des bras s'enrouler autour de lui et son sourire revint quand il constata que c'était sa femme, Aishi. Elle lui rendit tendrement son sourire quand quelque chose vint buter contre ses genoux. Il baissa le regard et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Harry !

Potter prit son fils dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer dans les airs sous les rires de l'enfant. Oui, décidément, c'était une bonne journée.

* * *

- Allez ! Viens Harry, on va s'habiller !

Aishi prit le petit garçon des bras de son père en lui faisant un bisou sur le nez. Le petit agrippa une tresse de sa mère et tira dessus en regardant son père avec un sourire. Un sourire vint aussi s'étaler sur les lèvres du père et il chatouilla Harry en regardant sa femme. Elle s'appelait Aishi, c'était une Indienne, et il devait dire qu'il n'avait pas pu lui résister quand il l'avait vus, elle était tout simplement faite pour lui.

- Je suis obligé de m'habiller en jaune, Lily ? Ca ne me va pas du tout

- Tu mettras du jaune et respectera les traditions, espèce d'éfronté ! repondit-elle avec un sourire

Aishi signifiait "don de Dieu", ses parents l'avaient appelés ainsi parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais reussit à avoir d'enfant jusqu'a elle, et pourtant ils avaient vraiment essayé. Quand elle était née, sa mère avait soupiré, au bord de l'évanouissement: c'est un don de dieu, avant de s'éffondrer de fatigue. Son père avait sourit, et l'avait apelé Aishi. Le major Potter ne remettait pas en cause le fait qu'elle soit un Don de Dieu, en fait, il trouvait ça plutôt juste. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, dès qu'il avait croisé son regard, il savait qu'elle s'appelait Lily. Il avait été déçut de s'être trompé. Cependant, le vieux sage qui leur servait d'ami, leur avait expliqué que parfois, l'âme posséde un autre nom, et qu'un inconnu peut tout de suite le savoir rien qu'en voyant la personne. Le Major avait souri, et depuis ce temps, Aishi avait comme surnom: Lily.

* * *

La famille s'était joint à un groupe de bucheron avec leur ami le sage Amal, et avait bien rit tout au long de la journée. Le Major Potter avait finit par mettre sa tunique jaune avec un air boudeur, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette couleur, mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à sa femme. Lily avait mis une robe jaune faite de voilage qui mettait en valeur ses formes et son visage rayonnant. Son fils quant à lui, avait l'air d'un vrai petit prince dans son habit de fête, cependant l'air princier que lui donnait ses vétements était légerement atténué lorsqu'il gazouillait ou s'amuser à claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre en riant. James Potter rigola à une des blagues de son ami et lui donna une claque amicale dans le dos en se resserant prés de sa femme. L'instant était parfait, la nuit été pleine d'étoile et le feu qu'il avait fait les réchauffaient.

Un rugissement troubla cet instant de bonheur et le jeune aprenti bucheron, Asim se redressa avec son fusil à la main quand un éclair jaune passa devant eux. Il y eut un moment de panique, un jeune tigre avait jaillit du bois et avait attérit sur le feu avec un boucan monstre. Potter fit reculer sa femme et se posta devant elle pendant que les bucherons se tenaient face au monstre. Le tigre retroussa ses babines et rugit de douleur, il s'était brulé avec le feu mais ne perdait pas de vue qu'il était chassé par les humains, Amal fit du bruit avec des casseroles pour l'éffrayer et Asim tira un coup de feu en l'air, faisant fuir l'animal sauvage. Potter soupira et envoya un sourire craintif à Amal.

- Tu crois qu'il est parti ?

- Il a eut peur, il ne reviendra pas, le sage regarda aux allentours, Tous le monde est là ?

Soudain un cri déchira le ciel et Aishi s'écroula sur le sol, une main devant la bouche, le regard écarquillés.

- Harry ! Harry ! cria t-elle

James regarda frénétiquement autour de lui en répétant: non, non, non !. Il s'avança dans la jungle mais Amal le retint.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller seul, il fait nuit, tu ne le retrouvera pas, il faut attendre demain !

- Demain ! DEMAIN !

Le major Potter s'avança plus avant mais Amal tira de nouveau sur son bras.

- Demain, il sera mort ! cria le père

Amal secoua la tête avec peine, il regarda James qui pleurait. Il avait lui même les larmes aux yeux et entendait les bucherons qui criait le nom de Harry.

- Je comprend ta douleur, mais tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant, il fait trop sombre, tu ne l'aideras pas en te perdant et en te faisant dévorer.

* * *

Les recherches furent lancés dès le lendemain matin, aux aurores, des battus furent organisés, tout le monde se mit au travail. Des jours entiers s'écoulèrent sans que Harry ne soit retrouvé. Tout les hindoues parlèrent alors de l'enfant perdus et tout le monde arreta progressivement les recherches dès qu'un mois fut passé. James remua ciel et terre, mais ne retrouva pas son fils, sa femme Aishi en mourut de chagrin, et James la suivit peu de temps aprés emporté par la fièvre.

En Inde, dès qu'un enfant s'éloignait trop du village, on lui disait: Fais attention ! Tu ne veux pas mourir comme l'enfant de la jungle !

On ne parla alors plus de l'enfant perdus, mais de l'enfant qui était mort dans la jungle.

* * *

Premier Chapitre de Le livre de la Jungle version HP ^^

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez !?


	2. Chapter 2: Vie et Rencontre

*****

*****

*****

**Je voulais faire quelque précision avant de commencer un nouveau chapitre:**

**LISEZ CA !! **

**En fait, je pensais faire un truc assez concret et qui suit précisement le livre de la jungle mais si je suit exactement, y aura pas beaucoup de relation entre Harry et Draco alors je précise que je fais MA version du livre de la jungle, j'vais juste changer un peu l'histoire pour que Harry et Draco se rencontre un peu plus ^^.**

*****

*****

*****

*****

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Père loup renifla autour de lui, le fond de l'air était doux et il sentait les arbres bruisser autour de lui alors qu'il avancait vers le chemin de sa tanière, une proie entre ses cros. Il avançait lentement quand il entendit de petit sanglot près d'un buisson épineux. Il s'avança, les oreilles pointés en arrière avec prudence. Il gronda en sentant une odeur d'homme et les sanglot s'accentuèrent, père loup bondit derrière le buisson et ce qu'il vit lui fit lacher sa proie. Un petit d'homme était devant lui, en habit clair et le regardait de ses grand yeux verts. Le petit tendit la main avec un sourire et gazouilla en le regardant.

Père loup recula pour s'enfuir, des gens viendraient surement pour le chercher, mais quand il fit un geste de recul, le bébé se remit à pleurer. Le loup s'avança et poussa la joue du petit de son museau et celui ci rigola et enfouissant ses doigts dans sa fourrure. Père loup regarda autour de lui et regarda sa proie en aboyant. Aujourd'hui il ne ramenerai pas d'extra à sa femme, il tourna ses yeux argentés vers le petit et saisissant l'arrière du manteau du petit d'homme dans sa gueule, il le rapporta à la tanière.

Raksha poussait ses petits du museau pour les forcer à dormir quand elle entendit une brindille craquer, elle leva la tête vers le haut et renifla, l'odeur de son mari lui parvint aisément mais ce qui l'a troubla s'était qu'une odeur d'homme l'accompagnait. Elle gronda et poussa ses petits vers le fond de la tanière, la louvre grise se mit devant eux et flechit les pattes, préte à bondir. Raksha s'arreta quand elle vit père loup porter un petit d'homme dans sa machoire, elle le sonda et s'approcha de lui dès qu'elle sut que la menace n'en était pas une.

La louve frotta le museau de père loup du sien et poussa un gémissement plaintif qui sonnait comme un: "pourquoi tu l'a amené ici ?", et père loup se secoua en remuant la tête d'un air de dire: "tout seul". Le petit d'homme s'était endormit pendant la route et Raksha le regarda tendrement avant de le prendre par l'arrière de sa tunique et de le mettre avec ses louveteaux. Le garçon venait d'être adopté.

Une reunion de loup eut lieu et chacun opposa ses arguments. Le petit d'homme devait retourner chez lui, puisqu'il était née là bas. Père loup répéta qu'il l'avait trouvé et qu'il était seul, et sans défense, il se proposa pour l'adoption. Akela, le chef de meute écouta chacun de leurs arguments et mit fin aux discussions en déclarant que Père loup et sa compagne Raksha eleverai l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de se défendre tout seul, qu'ensuite, il retournerai chez les hommes.

Père loup appela le petit Mowgli, ce qui fit aboyer Raksha d'amusement parce que cela voulait dire: "petite grenouille".

* * *

Mowgli rigola quand Bagheera le chatouilla avec ses moustaches en le reniflant, il poussa la grosse tête noire de la panthère et s'agrippa à ses poils en montant sur son dos. La panthère était devenu une bonne baby-siter, Père Loup et Raksha avait dut aller chasser à deux parce que le gibier devenait rare, Bagheera surveillait donc les petits louveteaux et le petit d'homme.

Il ne le rugirait jamais mais Mowgli était son préféré dans la meute de ptits loups. Il se secoua pour amuser le petit et avança d'un mouvement ample vers les autres loups qui courraient et aboyaient en jouant. Mowgli sauta en bas du dos de la panthère et poursuivit un de ses frères en gémissant de bonheur.

Malgrè ses 4 ans, le petit était devenu agile et joueur, il aimait courrir et poursuivre ses frères loups, il ne pleurait pas quand un de ses frères le mordillaient un peu trop fort parce qu'il voyait que ses parents s'inquiétaient quand il pleurait. Ses réactions étaient devenus instinctive et il était devenus le plus fort et le plus beau de tout les louveteaux.

* * *

Baloo poussa un gemissement, il adorait le miel ! Une main lui tapa dans le dos et il sursauta quand Mowgli grimpa sur une branche à coté de lui en poussant sa tête, joueur.

L'ours poussa un grognement auquel le petit lui répondit en souriant.

Le petit d'homme savait que Baloo n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange pendant qu'il mangeait, et encore plus quand il mangeait du miel. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était son petit préféré, et qu'il ne lui ferait rien, à part raler.

Mowgli frissonna en se rappelant la patte qu'il avait reçut sur le museau quand il avait essayé de lécher un peu de miel sur les pattes de l'ours, il avait aujourd'hui une petite cicatrice qui lui barrait la paupière droite, à peine visible, mais ses frères l'appelaient le balafré depuis cet accident. Baloo ne s'en était jamais remis, il s'était senti très mal d'avoir blessé celui qu'il considerait un peu comme son fils. Depuis ce moment là, l'ours été devenu plus tranquille et plus calme.

Le brun se redressa et regarda la jungle de toute sa hauteur en souriant. Tout était vert à perte de vue, c'était beau, il aimait bien explorer la jungle mais ses parents, Bagheera et Baloo ne le laissait jamais s'éloigner trop de la tanière.

C'est pour ça qu'il aimait bien Won-Tolla. Le vieux loup solitaire aimait bien partir de longues heures et ne revenir qu'au soir, jamais il n'avait pus aller avec lui, mais aprés avoir entendu de nombreux recits sur ce qu'il avait vus et découvert, il avait reussit à convaincre son père de le laisser partir avec lui et Bagheera pour une journée. Oh ! Bien sur il avait fallut qu'il insiste beaucoup et il avait finit par reussir à force de gemir et de pleurnicher comme les loups. A l'aube de ses 8 ans, il allait enfin découvrir la jungle.

* * *

Mowgli se reveilla à l'aube et grogna quand sa mère entama de le laver, il détestait ça. Cependant, il la laissa faire, il savait que ça la rassurait de le faire. Il ferma les yeux encore endormi et fatigué d'avoir courru dans la jungle toute la journée d'hier, jouer avec Baloo s'était revelé épuisant pour son petit corps. Un de ses frères lui pinca une oreille entre ses cros et il grogna pour le faire partir ce qui marcha. Le clan avait dormi à la belle étoile, le temps était doux en cet période.

Il poussa le museau de sa mère de son nez et se leva en regardant aux alentours, Bagheera l'attendait déjà avec son père. Il s'avança et s'attendit à entendre un sermont de la part de son père et il roula des yeux en s'asseyant en face d'eux. Père loup posa sa patte sur le genoux de son fils et passa un coup de langue sur la joue du jeune comme pour lui dire: "fais attention". Le petit fit un sourire et passa une main dans la fourrure du loup en grognant doucement pour le rassurer. Père loup s'éloigna en gemissant, la queue entre les pattes et la tête basse, inquiet pour son petit.

Bagheera poussa un rugissement qui sonnait comme un "Fais lui un peu confiance" et ils partirent tout les deux dans la jungle pour rejoindre Won-Tolla au grand rocher.

Le vieux loup tournoya sur lui même, impatient et aboya et le voyage commença. Mowgli demanda au vieux loup de le conduire d'abord à la chute d'eau qu'ils entendaient depuis leur tanière, Won-Tolla grogna que c'était loin, et ils se mirent tous en route. Le jeune brun ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant une clairière avec plein de fleur, il se mit à courir en riant accompagné par Bagheera qui aimait se dégourdir les pattes et s'amuser avec le jeune loup sous le regard exaspéré du vieux solitaire qui s'assit pour les attendre.

Le moment d'amusement finit ils parcourirent de longue distance, si bien que Mowgli commença à avoir mal au pied, cependant il n'en dit pas un mot. Bagheera voyant qu'il commencait à fatiguer le porta sur son dos et le laissa regarder le paysage. Il était midi quand ils arrivèrent à la chute et Mowgli regarda partout autour de lui avec de grand sourire, c'était magnifique.

Il s'assit au bord de l'eau et regarda l'eau dégringoler de la roche et faire de gros bouillon une fois arriver en bas, il s'amusa à taquiner Bagheera en lui jetan de l'eau sur la fourrure et celui-ci répliqua en le poussant directement à l'eau. Mowgli se redressa et poussa un rire tonitruant avec de se jeter sur Won-Tolla et se mouiller son pelage si bien lustrer. Le petit s'allongea sur le dos près de l'eau et fit un sourire, il aimait bien sa vie, c'était beau, c'était calme et il s'amusait.

Ils reprirent cependant le chemin du retour, le soleil était encore haut au dessus d'eux, mais la route était longue et il fallait qu'ils soient rentrés au couché du soleil. Un bruissement fit sursauter Won-Tolla, et celui-ci détalla directement dans la direction opposé à la leur, Bagheera gronda, inquiet et leva le museau avant de pousser Mowgli vers un buisson, celui ci se laissa emmener et se cacha comme le lui demanda la panthère. Ils attendirent un instant et le petit commenca à se dire que ça devenait long quand quelque chose jaillit d'un autre buisson.

Bagheera gronda doucement tandis que Mowgli fronçait des sourcils, il n'avait jamais vus une bête aussi étrange, elle avait une fourrure bizarre et elle se tenait sur deux pattes, pourtant tous marchait sur quatres ! Même lui. Mowgli s'avança doucement et ignora l'avertissement de la panthère. La bête sursauta et se tourna vers lui avec rapidité.

* * *

Draco en avait marre ! Ca faisait 10 minutes qu'il tournait en rond ! Pourtant son père lui avait dit de ne pas s'éloigner ! Mais le papillon qu'il avait vus n'était pas dans sa collection ! Il voulait juste essayé de l'attrapé et de revenir mais il n'avait pas reussit et il s'était perdus, il avait peur ! Il marcha rapidement, le souffle érratique, et déboucha d'un buisson en regardant autour de lui pour savoir d'où il venait. Un bruit le fit se retourner mais il n'y avait rien, il tourna la tête plusieurs fois. Bon sang ! Par où était-il venu !?

Un nouveau bruit le fit se tourner plus brusquement, et il recula en mettant une main sur son coeur. Quand il vit que ce n'était qu'un garçon comme lui, il souffla et ferma les yeux, il lui avait fait peur !!!

- Bon sang ! On ne t'a pas apprit à t'annoncer avant de faire peur au gens !

Draco fusilla le nouveau venu du regard et l'observa plus en détail. C'était un garçon aux cheveux bruns, il devait avoir son age et il se tenait à croupi devant lui, fronçant les sourcils. Draco écarquilla les yeux quand il s'approcha sur ses quatres membres et recula, mais buta contre un arbre, il se laissa glisser contre le tronc et attendit de voir ce que le jeune garçon lui voulait. En plus... Draco pouffa derrière sa main, il était presque sans vétement ! Il avait juste un pagne !

Draco cessa de respirer et se cala le plus qu'il put contre l'arbre quand il ne fut plus qu'a quelques centimètres de lui. Le brun avança sa main vers lui et fronça les sourcils en touchant ses cheveux blonds.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !?

Le garçon recula quand le blond haussa le ton et se rapprocha en voyant qu'il n'était pas vraiment en colère. Il avança sa main et regarda celle de Draco en poussant un gemissement plaintif. Il posa sa main au dessus de celle du blond et fronça les sourcils. Draco regarda sa main et celle du garçon posé au dessus de la sienne, elles étaient identiques, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça semblait intriger l'autre ! Sa main était chaude et de couleur plus fonçé que la sienne, mais son père avait toujours dit que ceux qui avait les mains de couleurs foncés étaient des ouvriers, des moins que rien, alors ...

Un rugissement se fit ententre juste devant et Draco sursauta de nouveau en poussant un gemissement quand une panthère sortit d'un buisson, il ferma les yeux pour les ouvrir aussitot car l'autre venait de poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres en les regardant en plissant les yeux, il le vit porter sa main à ses propres lèvres et gemir de nouveau. La panthère gronda, et le coeur du blond fit un bond dans sa poitrine, cela ne semblait même pas inquieter le brun !

- Dracooo !! Draco !!?

Draco se retourna avec un sourire.

- Papaa !! Je suis là !

Un blond jaillit du buisson qu'il avait lui même traversé pour arriver là.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner ! Tu aurais pus te perdre !

Draco sauta dans les bras de son père, il avait eut peur d'être perdu !

- J'étais avec...

Le blond se retourna, mais il n'y avait plus personne, le garçon brun et la panthère avait disparut.

- Avec ? reprit le père en haussant un sourcils

- Il y avait un garçon ! Je te jure que c'est vrai ! il avait les cheveux brun ! Et il y avait une panthère avec lui !

Les hommes de mains de son père frissonèrent et échangèrent quelques paroles entre eux, effrrayés.

- Qu'y a t-il ?! Gronda le père de Draco

- C'est une lègende, Sahib, on dit qu'un enfant s'est perdu dans cette foret, ses parents en sont mort de chagrin, et il parait qu'il hante la foret avec Sheere Khan.

- Sheere Khan ? demanda Draco

- Un demon, Sahib, un tueur d'homme, repondit l'homme en frissonant de plus belle.

- Assez de ces bétises ! Nous rentrons immédiatement. Et toi, jeune homme ! Sache que ta mère sera furieuse !

Draco poussa un soupir et baissa la tête, au moins, il n'était plus perdu.

* * *

**Voila !!! Fin du Deuxième Chapitre !!!**

**Vous aimez toujours ? = 3**

*****

*****

*****

*****


	3. Chapter 3: Vengeance et détails

*****

*****

*****

**Je voulais faire quelque précision avant de commencer un nouveau chapitre:**

**LISEZ CA !! **

**En fait, je pensais faire un truc assez concret et qui suit précisement le livre de la jungle mais si je suit exactement, y aura pas beaucoup de relation entre Harry et Draco alors je précise que je fais MA version du livre de la jungle, j'vais juste changer un peu l'histoire pour que Harry et Draco se rencontre un peu plus ^^.**

*****

*****

*****

*****

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

Bagheera avait retrouvé ce lâche de Won-Tolla, et le vieux loup avait passé un mauvais quart d'heure, si Mowgli n'avais pas été là pour les arreté, la panthère l'aurait ecorché vif ! Ils étaient tous rentrés, et bien que la menace était loin derrière eux, Bagheera ne pouvait s'empecher d'humer l'air allentour pour être sur de ne pas les re-croiser. Le petit était resté calme tout le chemin du retour, regardant alternativement ses mains et les pattes de Won-Tolla qui n'avait rien de semblable.

Il avait toujours été différent, mais il pensait qu'il était le seul à être différent, le seul de son espèce, et quand il avait croisé l'autre, il avait su qu'il n'était pas seul... Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il vivait avec un peuple différent du sien, il n'était pas... normal ?

Bagheera soupira, le petit était surement en train de se poser des questions, il essaya de le divertir tout le long du chemin, mais rien n'y fit, il ne vit pas un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune garçon de tout le chemin.

* * *

Mowgli finit par oublier ses inquiétudes et continua à grandir, aprés tout, il était heureux avec sa famille ! Il avait Bagheera et Baloo, et puis Raksha et père loup, ses frères étaient là eux aussi.

Le conseil des loups se reunit de nouveau, Mowgli avait 10 ans, et Frère gris trouvait qu'il était assez grand, il représentait déjà une menace pour eux ! Et si il décidait de revenir pour les tuer plus tard ? Père loup se leva et retroussa ses babines en regardant Frère gris, Mowgli ne serait jamais une menace, il les aimait ! Akela se leva et aboya pour les calmer. Tout le monde reprit sa place et Père loup poussa un gemissement, il pourrait juste resté encore quelques années de plus, après il le laisserai retourner chez lui, il était encore petit.

Akela se leva, lui intimant de se taire et aboya. Mowgli resterai avec Père loup et Raksha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand et fort pour se défendre seul.

* * *

**12 ans**

Il devait courir, courir, toujours courir. Après tout, avoir Shere Khan à ses trousses, c'était pas rien ! Mowgli se baladait avec Hathi, son ami l'elephant quand ils avaient vus Shere Khan se reposant au pied d'un arbre. Mowgli n'avait jamais aimé Shere Khan, il avait tué un de ses frères quand ils étaient petit, sa mère avait été très triste, elle avait mis longtemps avant de sortir à nouveau de la tanière.

Le petit d'homme avait sourit, il allait lui faire payer sa méchanceté. Hathi avait barri d'inquiétude, manquant de reveiller le fauve et Mowgli avait fait un geste de la main en grondant, Hathi le genait, il faisait trop de bruit, si il avait peur, il n'avait qu'à l'attendre plus loin. Hathi avait barri un peu plus discretement et était parti, déçut de l'attitude de son ami.

Mowgli regarda autour de lui et avisa une branche un peu plus loin. Elle était grosse et pleine de feuille, le jeune homme fit un sourire et s'approcha discretement du felin. Grâce à sa famille de loup, il avait appris à être aussi silencieux que l'air et à marcher de façon souple sur le sol pour eviter de faire du bruit et d'être repéré par les prédateurs, aujourd'hui, cette apprentissage allait enfin se reveler utile !

Le tigre semblait profondémenet endormi, il prit la branche et l'attacha solidement à la queue du felin. La branche était lourdre et encombrante, il vit un rocher près du tigre et le poussa sur la branche en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Cela marcha, le felin était vraiment profondément endormi. Mowgli se releva et alla se placer plus loin, il regarda autour de lui, il voulait absolument voir la réaction du tigre à son reveil, et le mieux c'était de le reveiller de façon brutale. Il pouffa derrière sa main et regarda par terre autour de lui et prit une pierre plutot grosse. Le brun la lança le plus fort possible sur le tigre, la pierre atterit violemment sur son museau.

Shere Khan se redressa et poussa un rugissement furieux, il se leva mais resta bloqué. Mowgli l'entendait jurer d'ici, le jeune partit en courant le plus vite possible, le tigre avait surement senti son odeur, il savait que c'était lui.

Mowgli tribucha sur une branche en courant et se foula la cheville, il grogna discretement et regarda derrière lui, le tigre ne le suivait pas encore. Il fallait qu'il masque son odeur, il regarda tout autour de lui et remercia la nature d'avoir si bien fait les choses. Il marcha dans la rivière sur une bonne longueur pour brouiller son odeur, se dépéchant le plus qu'il pu et continua le reste de la route par la voie des arbres.

Quand il arriva, Père loup le regardait en retroussant ses babines, lui montrant les dents. Il avisa Hathi près de son père et grogna, cet imbécile ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Il baissa quand même la tête et poussa un gemissement plaintif: "pardon".

Raksha s'approcha et gronda à son tour, mais moins fort. Père loup gronda en le regardant, Mowgli voulu avancer mais sa cheville lacha sous lui, et il s'éffondra sur le sol avec un grognement de douleur. Le brun prit son pied dans sa main et inspira quand il vit sa mère près de lui, elle lui avait déjà pardonné, il s'agrippa à elle et posa son front dans la fourrure de son cou en soupirant. Père loup le regarda avec son regard argenté, et Mowgli baissa la tête en gemissant de nouveau pour se faire pardonner, le regard de son père vacilla et il vint le rejoindre. Ils lui avaient tous pardonné.

* * *

**14 ans **

Draco soupira, sa rencontre avec l'enfant dans la jungle l'avait un peu intrigué, il avait fait des recherches, avait posé des questions aux habitants et il lui avait tous répondus que c'était une histoire maudite. Seul quelques uns avaient bien voulus lui raconter l'histoire et tout se résumé à ça: le jour de la Vasant Panchemi, une famille fêtait le renouveau et la desse de la sagesse quand un tigre avait surgi et emporté un petit garçon avec lui, le petit garçon n'avait jamais été retrouvé et sa mère en était morte de chagrin, son père l'avait suivit peu de temps, emporté par la fièvre.

Drago soupira pour la quatorzieme fois de l'après-midi, il ne croyait pas du tout à cette histoire, mais le petit garçon qu'il avait vus ce jour là ne semblait pas parler, il n'était pas muet vu qu'il avait gémi, mais il ne lui avait pas répondu ! En plus, la panthère, le petit n'avait pas été effrayé quand elle avait rugi. Draco fronça les sourcils, il ne se souvenait plus très bien, ça faisait longtemps maintenant ! Le blond se leva et sorti de la maison. Sa mère et son père était parti en ville pour acheter de l'encre et du papier. On lui avait parlé d'un sage, alors pourquoi pas aller le voir !? Draco longea la ruelle et marcha un bon moment, plus pour se remettre les idées en place qu'autre chose et toqua à la porte. Un viel homme lui ouvrit et lui intima d'entrer. Il lui posa la même question qu'il avait posé à tous, le sage lui fit un sourire doux et parla.

- Tu t'adresse à la bonne personne, tu as de la chance, les informations vrais sont toujours rares. J'étais là le jour où l'enfant à disparut, j'étais également là le jour où ses parents ont quittés ce monde.

Draco s'avanca sur son siège, pressé d'entendre la vraie histoire, bien que le viel homme n'était peut être qu'un vieux fou qui lui débiterai n'importe quoi. L'homme dut saisir le fond de sa pensée car il lui fit un clin d'oeil suivit d'une nouveau sourire.

- La famille Potter était une famille respecté, le Major James Potter veillait à la sécurité des habitants et avait toujours repoussé les voleurs et les traficants, ou braconier, tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Sa femme s'appelait Aishi, elle avait de beaux yeux verts.

Mouais, au pire ça c'était facultatif, ce qui l'intérressait, c'était le petit garçon.

- Les Potter eurent un fils du nom de Harry, il avait les yeux de sa mère... c'était le jour de la Vasant Panchemi, je m'en souvient comme si c'était hier, nous nous étions donné rendez vous au bord de la jungle avec quelques amis, les Potter et moi même. Nous avions fait un grand feu et tout le monde s'amusait, il y avait beaucoup d'étoile ce soir là...

- Et le garçon ?

Le sage fit un sourire au jeune et mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Patience mon ami, la suite de l'histoire arrive.

Draco fit la moue et ecouta.

- Bien, alors nous étions en train de parler quand un tigre a jaillit d'un bosqué d'un bond et il a atterit au milieu du feu, il a rugit de douleur, à mon avis, il n'avait pas prévus de se retrouver là, non, il avait dut mal calculer sa trajectoire. Alors tout le monde a prit un fusil, j'ai prit des casseroles et ai fait du bruit pour lui faire peur et un jeune aprenti à tiré dans le ciel pour le faire fuir, ce qui a marché. Dans l'affolement general, le petit Harry disparu.

- Le tigre l'a emporté ?

- Non, nous l'aurions vus, ça oui, on l'aurait vus...

- Alors quoi ? Quelqu'un l'a prit ?

- Je suppose qu'il a eut peur et qu'il a voulu se sauvé.

- Il s'est perdu ... reprit Draco pensivement

- Oui, perdu.

- Personne ne l'a retrouvé ?

- Non, et même si quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé, personne ne voudrait de lui...

Draco se leva de sa chaise avec emportement.

- Les gens pensent qu'il est maudit, qu'il apporte le mal.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Le vieux sage ferma les yeux, ce jeune garçon semblait indigné d'une chose qui n'existait surement plus. C'était assez drole à voir, même si le sujet n'avait rien de marrant.

- Parce que suite à sa disparition, ses parents sont mort.

- C'est ridicule, mes parents aussi seraient mort de chagrin si ils m'avaient perdus ! Comme chaque parents sur cette terre. Tout cela est stupide.

- Ma foi, un jeune homme a compris, là où toute une civilisation s'est méprise. Tu as tout compris, mais sache que les Potter étaient vraiment aprécié et quand les parents de Aishi ont appris leur décès à tous, ils sont mort peu de temps après. Toute leur famille a été décimé, cela à géneré la crainte de la population, ils sont tous manipulé par la peur de la mort.

Draco fronça les sourcils, c'était vraiment ridicule, il avait vu cet enfant, il n'avait rien de monstrueux ! Plus il en entendait parlé, plus il était sur que le gamin qu'il avait vus dans la jungle était Harry.

* * *

Draco s'allongea dans son lit et regarda le plafond, il se demandait où le garçon pouvait bien dormir, à la belle étoile où bien avait-il une maison qui l'attendait quelque part, la panthère était-elle toujours avec lui ? Etait-il toujours en vie ?

* * *

Mowgli ferma les yeux et s'endormi directement sous les yeux de Bagheera. Il rêva d'une femme au long cheveux tressé, il tirait sur sa tresse en souriant, la femme aussi souriait, elle semblait ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il entendit soudain un long cri et se reveilla en sursaut, il se sentait mal, il avait froid. Bagheera grogna en le voyant tout tremblant et se rapprocha de lui. Ses joues étaient mouillés, il toucha sa peau et ses yeux s'ecarquillèrent... de l'eau sortait de ses yeux, il avait mal au coeur.

* * *

**Voila ! Un nouveau chapitre de fini... vous aimez ou paaaaaas ?? ^^**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****


	4. Chapter 4: DangerDécision irrévocable

*

*

*

**Saluut tout le monde ! Je reviens avec le quatrième chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous plaira ! **

*****

*****

**Bonne lecture !**

*****

* * *

**Chapitre 4: **

*****

Mowgli se redressa sur ses deux pattes et poussa un rugissement pour impréssioner la panthère. Bagheera retroussa les babines et gronda sourdement, les deux combattants tournaient chacun d'un côté, surveillant les moindres gestes de l'autre. Mowgli plissa les genoux et sauta sur la panthère, il lui prit les deux pattes de son coté gauche et tira pour la faire tomber. Bagheera poussa un grognement et s'effondra sur le sol tandis que le brun l'imobilisait sur le sol tout en évitant ses croc et ses griffes acerées. Bagheera grogna de dépit et ne bougea plus. Mowgli fit un grand sourire et poussa un cri de victoire en riant.

Il ne se leva pourtant pas et en profita pour rester allongé sur la masse chaude sous lui, le brun poussa la joue du felin en grognant légerement d'un air de dire: "sans rancune". Bagheera gronda de mécontentement, ce qui fit rire le brun.

Soudain, un rugissement retenti, Mowgli se tourna vers Bagheera en pensant que c'était lui, mais la panthère s'était relevée et tournait la tête de tout les cotés cherchant d'où provenait le rugissement. Un grondement raisonna près d'eux, et Bagheera poussa Mowgli derrière lui tout en se mettant entre lui et la menace. Un tigre apparut et le jeune homme sut directement que c'était Shere Khan.

La panthère noire poussa un rugissement d'avertissement au tigre, mais celui ci ne sembla pas impressionné et se contenta de leur tourner autour, le regard vicieux. Il fit un bond vers eux et Bagheera bondit, toute griffes en dehors, Shere Khan le repoussa d'un coup de patte et la panthère roula plus loin avant que sa tête ne cogne contre un rocher.

Mowgli plia les genoux, pret à bondir lui aussi, un grondement sourd monta de sa gorge et il fusilla le tigre du regard. Celui-ci se contenta de tourner autour de lui en grognant, s'approchant à moins d'un mètre de lui et plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Mowgli resta egal à lui même, il le regarda d'un air hautin, cachant sa peur sous un regard agressif, tandis que le tigre levait la patte pour le frapper. Mowgli savait que si il fermait les yeux, il avouerait sa faiblesse, il garda donc son regard planté dans celui de Shere Khan et poussa un rugissement d'avertissement. Shere Khan le frappa et lui laissant une longue estafilade de sang le long du bras, mais le brun ne montra pas sa douleur et grogna de plus belle.

Le tigre lui lança un dernièr regard avant de se détourner et de repartir par où il était venu.

Mowgli gronda encore sourdement, furieux et se précipita sur la panthère. Il soupira en voyant que ce n'était pas grave, juste une petite bosse. Bagheera poussa un petit gemissement plaintif et le brun poussa son museau d'une main pour le rassurer.

* * *

Une nouvelle reunion de loup s'imposa, Bagheera eut le droit d'assister à la reunion car il était seul avec Mowgli le jour de l'attaque. Bagheera raconta que Shere Khan n'était venu que pour provoquer Mowgli et lui motrer qu'il n'était plus en sécurité dans la jungle, malgrè la protection dont il bénéficiait. Père loup ne parla pas se soir là et se contenta d'écouter tout le monde jusqu'au bout.

Shere Khan n'était pas une menace pour les loups, ils etaient assez nombreux pour se défendre, mais Mowgli était en danger si il restait, il était devenu assez grand, ayant atteint l'age de 17 ans, il était temps pour lui de retourner dans le monde des hommes. Raksha poussa un gemissement déchirant, elle allait encore perdre un de ses petits, Père loup lui donna un coup de museau en lui disant qu'il était préférable que le petit d'homme retourne dans son village où il serait en sécurité avec les siens plutot qu'il ne soit tué dans la jungle par Shere Khan. Raksha avait beau savoir qu'il le fallait, elle ne voulait rien entendre, elle quitta l'assemblée avant que Akela n'ai prit sa décision et alla dans sa tanière en gemissant de douleur.

Père loup se tourna vers Akela et le loup noir se redressa sous les yeux de tous, il grogna que Mowgli retournerai dès le lendemain dans le village des hommes où il serait en sécurité.

* * *

Mowgli ne comprenait plus, Raksha l'avait regardé puis poussé en dehors de la tanière, Bagheera était venu le chercher et Hathi était venu aussi. La panthère lui avait résumé qu'il fallait qu'il retourne dans son monde, le brun avait froncé les sourcils et répliqué: quel monde ?

Bagheera grogna et regarda la blessure au bras du jeune homme. Il n'était plus en sécurité ici avec Shere Khan, il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui. Mowgli poussa un gemissement plaintif et s'avança vers la panthère en s'aidant de ses bras. Quel chez lui ? Shere Khan ne lui faisait pas peur ! Il savait se défendre tout seul, la preuve, le tigre avait fuit la queue entre les pattes après l'attaque. Bagheera souffla et poussa les genoux de Mowgli pour qu'il avance et dise adieux à sa famille.

Le brun eut beau gemir et demander s'il pouvait rester, les loups poussèrent tous son bras en aboyant: "pars". Hathi se détourna, il n'aimait pas les au revoir. Baloo poussa un grognement rauque et se frotta contre lui, les prédateurs ne viendraient pas l'attaquer si il avait l'odeur d'un ours. Mowgli avait mal, pourquoi sa famille le rejetait ? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Il ne pouvait s'empecher de gemir à la façon des loups, à demander pourquoi, à supplier pour rester, mais toute sa famille le poussa jusqu'à la limite de leur territoire et tous détalèrent dans la forêt, disparaissant à son regard.

* * *

Père loup courut le plus vite possible pour ne plus avoir à regarder, ni ecouter son fils pleurer pour eux, leur demander si il pouvait rester, il voyait Raksha à coté de lui, elle était partagé entre courir le plus vite possible à la tanière ou le plus vite possible vers Mowgli, elle avait peur pour lui.

Un hurlement raisonna dans la jungle et Père loup s'arreta un instant en reconnaissant son fils, hurlement de douleur, de chagrin de les quitter tous. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je dois partir ?" disait-il

* * *

Mowgli avait voulu faire demi-tour, mais quand Bagheera avait commencer à se montrer violent envers lui, il avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il parte, que tous avaient décidés qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui là bas, et qu'une fois arrivé, tous le chasseraient. Il avait donc suivit Bagheera et ils avaient marchés longtemps, lui qui voulait toujours visiter la forêt, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir à la tanière, jouer avec ses frères et soeurs, il aurait même laissé sa mère lui faire sa toilette si ça pouvait le faire revenir. Il trainait des pieds et Bagheera n'arretait pas de grogner qu'il était lent, ça ne l'amusait pas.

Il poussa un gemissement: "je ne veux pas partir, on va où ?". Bagheera soupira et s'allongea près d'un buisson, maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'a attendre, Bagheera savait qu'un jeune humain passait toujours par ici, il ne quittait jamais l'orée du bois, ne s'aventurait jamais au délà, mais il restait ici longtemps avant de repartir, quelques heures plus tard.

Une brindille craqua, et il sut que c'était lui, la même allure, la même démarque, il se leva et poussa Mowgli de sa tête. Le brun regarda autour de lui avec un regard affolé, Bagheera lui avait toujours défendu de se rendre aussi prés du village des monstres, et là il le poussait dans leurs repères ?! Mowgli aboya: "Non !", mais c'était trop tard, Bagheera l'avait poussé de toute ses forces et étaient parti en de longues et souples foulées.

- Toi !

Le brun se tourna doucement vers le bruit et se figea.

* * *

Draco aimait bien se balader dans la forêt, son père lui avait toujours interdit d'y aller, mais il n'allait qu'au bord, et ensuite il rentrait directement, il n'allait pas se perdre, il ne voulait pas faire comme quand il avait 8 ans, il avait eut trop peur pour retenter l'experience.

Sa mère savait qu'il allait se promener, et bien qu'elle n'approuve pas, elle le laissait faire et soupirait de soulagement quand il revenait sain et sauf, lui ça le faisait toujours rire. Son père n'était pratiquement jamais là, il devait surperviser le chantier pour la nouvelle maison d'un ami. Severus Snape était un bon ami de la famille, et après avoir perdu sa femme lors d'un accident de cheval, il avait décidé que rien ne le retenait plus à Londres et avait décidé d'emménager à leur coté. Draco était content, il allait pouvoir avoir son parrain à domicile !

Draco avança lentement le long du chantier et s'éloigna un peu sur quelques mètres, repoussant quelques fougères qui lui bloquait le chemin. Il s'allongea sur le sol et regarda les nuages à travers les feuilles d'un arbre quand un grondement lui parvint aux oreilles, il se redressa et regarda le buisson d'où il venait, un aboyement répondit au grondement et en deux secondes à peine quelque chose venait de jaillir du buisson. Le garçon prit appui sur ses bras et retomba facilement sur ses jambes. Draco regarda l'intrus en plissant les yeux: cheveux brun, peau mate... oh ... Oh !

- Toi !

Le brun se tourna doucement vers lui et se figea. Draco sentit son coeur s'accélerer dans sa poitrine, sa faisait longtemps qu'il se posait des questions, est ce qu'il le reverai ? est ce qu'il était en vie ? Le blond fit un sourire, en remarquant qu'il avait eut peur pour le brun. Le garçon se recula et Draco perdit son sourire en avançant d'un pas, il l'avait retrouver, ce n'était pas pour le perdre encore !

- Attend !

Le brun recula encore, il semblait effrayé, il recula tellement qu'il fut acculé à un arbre, Draco pensant avoir gagné s'avança rapidement et hoqueta de surprise quand le brun sauta sur une branche et le regarda d'en haut.

- Ne pars pas !

Le brun se retourna, sembla chercher une échapatoire tandis que Draco s'arrachait les cheveux pour trouver une solution pour le faire rester.

- Hey ! Espèce de lache ! Harry !

Alors que le jeune allait sauter dans un autre arbre, il se stoppa et se tourna vers lui.

* * *

Il avait peur, ça oui ! Il s'accrocha à sa branche et regarda la chose en dessous de lui qui semblait vouloir l'attrapper et tourna la tête de tout les cotés pour trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, quand il trouva enfin une branche qui semblait à sa portée, il sentit ses entrailles se glacer.

- Harry !

Le brun se tourna vers l'autre et fronça les sourcils, pourquoi entendre ce bruit lui faisait mal. Mowgli regarda de nouveau l'inconnu puis prit son courage à deux mains, après tout, il avait déjà affronté Shere Khan ! Il descendit de l'arbre tandis que le blond se poussait pour lui laisser de la place et regarda l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

Mon dieu ! Il reconnaissait son prénom ! Enfin, vu le froncement de sourcils il devait se demander ce que ça voulait dire quand même. Draco soupira et essaya de trouver un moyen de lui rappeler qu'il s'était déjà rencontrer. Le blond souffla sur une mèche de ses cheveux trop long pour la dégager de son front et fit un sourire, ça y était ! Il l'avait le moyen !

Draco s'approcha doucement du jeune pour ne pas lui faire peur et toucha ses cheveux brun, il regarda les mains du garçon et posa la sienne au dessus d'une main mate. Le brun suivit tout ses gestes des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, mais quand le blond posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et ensuite les siennes il se rappela qu'il avait fait exactement la même chose quand... Mowgli releva la tête et observa le blond sous toute les coutûres: blond, les yeux incroyablement gris, la peau pale, il était plus vieux, mais c'était le même garçon qu'avant.

* * *

Le blond fit un sourire, ça y était, il semblait se souvenir de lui. Le brun fronça encore les sourcils et tourna autour de lui en le scrutant, il revint devant lui et toucha le col de sa chemise en poussant un petit grognement. Draco haussa un sourcil et laissa le garçon l'observer sous tout les angles. Le brun prit sa main et regarda sa paume avant de regarder la sienne, c'était les mêmes. Le blond posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon et le repoussa, il lui leva la tête pour avoir son attention et posa une main sur son propre torse.

- Draco.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et posa la main sur son torse en répétant un minuscule: "Daco", ce qui fit rire le blond avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et recommence.

- Draco ! d'un voix plus forte.

Le brun prit un air faché et répeta sur un ton colèreux " Drrracoo !". Le blond eclata de rire en le voyant faire sous le regard indécis du jeune qui ne comprenait rien. Il prit la main du brun et la posa sur son torse pour qu'il comprenne que c'était lui qui s'appelait Draco.

- Draco.

- Drraco.

Le blond fit un sourire et hocha la tête. Il posa leurs mains sur le torse du brun et Draco se demanda si il fallait qu'il attende que celui-ci se présente ou bien lui donner son vrai prénom directement. En voyant que le brun ne reagissait pas, il s'appreta à lui donner son vrai nom.

- Harry

Le brun fronça les sourcils et répeta avec difficulté, ce qui sortit de sa bouche fit rire le blond et il enleva sa main de la sienne en se reculant, il n'aimait pas ça. Draco revint vers lui et reprit sa main, voyant l'air faché du brun il lui carressa la joue avec un regard d'excuse.

- Pardon, murmura t-il

Draco recommenca et posa sa main sur le torse du brun

- Harry.

- Ayi

- Harrrry, répéta Draco en secouant la tête

- Haarrry.

- C'est bien, reprit Draco en hochant la tête.

Draco fit un sourire et ebouriffa les cheveux du brun en rigolant tandis que celui-ci grognait.

* * *

Draco avait du beaucoup insister pour que Harry le suive, le brun avait tourné en rond pendant plusieurs minutes, regardant le blond et quelque part dans la jungle, semblant hésiter entre deux directions. Draco l'avait alors stoppé et lui avait prit la main calmement, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec Harry, parce qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde. Géneralement quand il voulait quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à argumenter pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il l'obtienne... mais là c'était différent, Harry ne le comprenait pas encore, sa compréhension des choses se basait sur des impréssions: la peur, la douleur, la joie, le mécontentement...etc.

Draco avait alors misé sur le physique, il avait tranquilisé le brun en lui tenant la main et en carressant doucement son dos nu avec sa main libre. Harry avait fini par le regarder. Indécis, il avait posé sa main sur sa joue et s'était calmé.

Le chemin du retour se fit sans emcombre, Harry l'avait suivit sans faire un bruit. Draco avait gardé sa main dans la sienne pour qu'il le suive, en fait, il devait avouer qu'il avait très peur que le brun s'en aille. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à la limite de la forêt et la lumière fut plus vive, Harry se protégea les yeux alors qu'ils arrivaient au village. Draco le fit reculer dans la pénombre un instant et le regarda, partagé. D'un coté, il ne pouvait pas emmené Harry dans le village comme ça, il attirerait les regards avec son pagne, d'un autre coté, il avait peur de le laisser ici tout seul, il avait peur qu'il s'éloigne. Il se décida à le laisser ici pendant qu'il irai chercher des vetements pour le rendre un peu moins voyant. Il regarda l'argent qu'il avait dans sa poche, sa serait largement suffisant. Draco se tourna vers Harry et posa ses mains à plat sur son torse.

- Attends moi là.

Draco lui tourna le dos et avança mais Harry le suivit, le blond secoua la tête et replaca le brun près de l'arbre. Il ne savait pas si il le comprenait, non il le comprenait pas.

- Attends moi là, je vais revenir.

Draco lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui caressa la joue avant de se retourner, il regarda derrière lui et vit le brun qui ne bougeait plus, le regardant, les sourcils froncés. Le blond lui fit un dernier sourire avant de se dépecher le long des ruelles il entra dans le premier magasin qu'il trouva et acheta un pantalon en lin et une chemise noire.

* * *

Mowgli regarda le blond disparaître dans la ruelle et baissa les yeux. Et voilà. Une nouvelle fois, il venait d'être abandonné. Il était si monstrueux pour qu'on ne fasse que l'abandonner ? Il regarda ses mains, c'était les mêmes que Draco, sauf qu'elles étaient plus foncés, est ce que c'était à cause de leur couleur qu'il était parti. Le brun senti de nouveau des larmes rouler sur ses joues et les effaca de sa main quand il entendit quelqu'un marcher près de lui. Il se redressa, aux aguets et se détendit quand il vit le blond revenir.

* * *

Draco avait fait aussi vite qu'il avait pus et ce qu'il avait vu en revenant chercher le brun l'avait bouleversé. Harry était triste parce qu'il était parti, il s'avança et effaça le restant de larmes sur les joues du brun en souriant.

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais revenir, faut pas pleurer.

Harry plissa les yeux, comme si il essayait de le comprendre, et Draco soupira, il avait hate qu'il comprenne. Le blond prit la chemise noire et montra à Harry comment la mettre, le brun poussa un grognement, aparement porter des vetements ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Draco referma les boutons tandis que Harry tirait sur le tissus comme pour l'enlever, le blond prit sa main.

- Arrete, Harry.

Le brun gronda mais ne recommenca pas. Passer le pantalon fut plus dur, convaincre un Harry sauvage de lever les jambes pour mettre le pantalon leur mit au moins 15 minutes ! Draco soupira et s'appuya contre l'arbre derrière lui, ça faisait même pas une journée et le brun l'épuisait déjà ! Ils fallaient qu'ils se dépechent, sa mère allait être furieuse si il manquait le déjeuner ! Il regarda Harry d'un oeil critique et juga qu'on ne ferait pas attention à lui, le blond lui reprit la main et avança dans la ville sous le regard craintif du brun. Quelque part dans la jungle, Bagheera regarda le petit d'homme disparaître avec le jeune homme et avec un gemissement plaintif, il détala dans la forêt.

Harry opposa une resistance au debut quand il fallut passer près des maisons mais en voyant le sourire rassurant du blond posé sur lui, il avança calmement le long des allées.

Tout aurait pu bien se dérouler. En fait, Harry passait totalement inaperçu dans les rues, confondu avec tant de personnes différentes. Oui, tout aurait pu se dérouler comme prévu si il n'avait pas croisé le sage Amal.

* * *

*****

**Voilaaa, j'avoue je suis une grosse sadique XD ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Review ?? plein plein de review pleaaase !**

*****

*****


	5. Chapter 5: Nouvelle vie et manque

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_"Tout aurait pu bien se dérouler. En fait, Harry passait totalement inaperçu dans les rues, confondu avec tant de personnes différentes. Oui, tout aurait pu se dérouler comme prévu si il n'avait pas croisé le sage Amal."_

_*_

_*_

**Chapitre 5: **

Ils avaient traversés la rue, Harry serrait fort sa main, et il sentait qu'il avait peur, il n'était jamais sorti de la jungle, il pouvait comprendre. Harry s'arreta un instant et Draco se tourna vers lui, il passa une main sur son bras pour le rassurer, et il continuèrent leur route. Tout se déroulait bien quand Draco entendit un bruit de verre cassé, il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et se figea. Le vieux sage s'était arreté, avait tendu un doigt vers eux avec les yeux ecarquillés et tout c'était dégradé à partir de se moment.

Un femme s'arreta et regarda ce que le sage montrait, elle regarda les yeux vert... et... il ressemblait tant à... James, elle mis une main devant sa bouche et cria.

- Le monstre !! Le monstre est là !

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux et avisèrent Harry, Draco se mit devant lui et lança un regard noir au sage, tout était de sa faute. Les gens se mirent à crier sous le regard effrayé d'Harry qui essaya de se défaire de la main de Draco pour s'enfuir mais le blond le retint fermement, il essaya de dire quelque chose pour le rassurer, mais une pierre avait jaillit et frappé l'épaule de Draco. Il se tourna et un nouveau jet de pierre fut lancé dans leur direction, le blond essaya de se mettre devant Harry mais recut une nouvelle pierre sur la jambe qui le fit vaciller avant de se rattrapper au brun.

Harry regarda autour de lui et senti la rage et la frayeur gronder en lui. Un feulement retentit dans la ville et Draco se tendit en l'entendant. Harry venait de rugir... comme une panthère. Tous les bruits cessèrent et les gens arrèterent de jeter des pierres, tous étaient pétrifié devant le brun qui leur lancait un regard furibond et grondait toujours sourdement en les regardant un par un. Draco en profita pour lancer un regard noir aux habitants.

- Bande d'abruti ! Quand mon père saura ça ! cria t-il

Le blond prit la main de Harry et ils courrurent pour se mettre à l'abri. Draco aurait continué de courir si Harry ne s'était pas arreté. Le blond se tourna vers lui et son souffle se coupa quand il remarqua qu'une pierre avait blessé Harry à la tête et que du sang coulait de sa tempe.

- Oh ! Tu saignes !

Draco prit son mouchoir dans sa poche et essuya le sang du brun, celui ci lui prit la main et le regarda avant de lever les yeux au ciel, semblant chercher quelque chose, il regarda de nouveau Draco.

- Paardon.

Draco fit un sourire en remarquant que le brun avait compris l'intention derrière le mot, il continua de nettoyer son visage.

- C'est pas ta faute, c'est eux, ils sont vraiment abruti par la peur, ils devraient avoir honte. Quand je pense que...

Harry rigola et Draco arreta de faire quoi que ce soit en entendant ce son. Draco fit un sourire à son tour, aparement son ton boudeur avait du amusé le brun.

- Allez, viens ! Faut rentrer maintenant.

Draco tira Harry jusque chez lui et souffla quand sa mère laissa tomber un vase qu'elle tenait dans ses mains en les voyant.

- Cheri, mais... qui est-ce ?

- Un... ami ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air sur !

- Bon je suppose qu'il faut que je t'explique.

Draco fit assoir Harry à coté de lui sur une chaise pendant qu'il expliquait à sa mère toute l'histoire. Le brun regarda autour de lui, la maison était très claire, tout était dans les ton beiges, il y avait beaucoup de jaune... il aimait bien le jaune. La mère à Draco aimait bien les fleurs, elle en avait disposée un peu partout dans la maison... ça sentait bon. Harry sursauta quand un chiffon mouillé frotta sa tempe, il voulu se reculer mais en voyant le sourire doux de la femme, il s'arreta et se laissa faire sous le regard de Draco. Après que la mère du blond l'eut soigné, il l'a regarda plus attentivement, elle ressemblait vraiment à Draco, elle avait les même cheveux blond, même si ils étaient un peu plus foncé et qu'ils cascadaient en boucle sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme l'ocean, elle était vraiment belle, la femme posa une main sur sa poitrine.

- Narcissa

Harry fit une grimace et Draco rigola en le voyant faire, il se rapprocha du brun et prit sa main pour la poser sur son propre torse.

- Draco

- Draa..co

- Oui, repondit-il en souriant

Draco posa une main sur le torse du brun.

- Harry.

- Arry.

- Moui, presque.

Draco posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère et fit un sourire à l'avance.

- Narcissa.

Harry jeta un regard afolé à Draco et ouvrit la bouche en fronçant les sourcils.

- 'Cissa, raccourcit-il

La jeune femme eclata de rire et Draco la suivit tandis qu'Harry les regardait en gromelant.

* * *

Harry avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'adapter à leur famille, la mère souriait toujours tendrement quand le brun l'appelait "Cissa". Le père de Draco par contre fut un peu ebranlé par le nouveau nom que lui donna Harry: "Cius". En voyant la tête indignée qu'il fit ce soir là, Narcissa eclata de rire, bien vite suivit par son fils sous le regard amusé du brun. Harry avait aussi eut du mal à manger avec des couverts, au début cela amusa beaucoup Mr Malfoy... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se prenne de la purée de pomme de terre sur sa veste qui avait couté si cher. Le brun avait eut du mal à comprendre à quoi un lit servait, si bien que le lendemain matin, la famille l'avait retrouvé allongé sur l'appui de fenetre...

Draco avait appris à Harry à parler, le brun avait toujours du mal à en prononcer certain, mais il était devenu à l'aise avec leur langue. Draco était impréssioné par le brun, il était vraiment intelligent, il ne lui avait fallut qu'un mois pour apprendre le plus gros de la langue et il continuait d'apprendre tout les jours. Dès qu'il entendait un mot, il le retenait facilement, il avait surtout du mal avec les mots qui sous entendait les sentiments. Il avait mis plusieurs jours à comprendre les mots: peur, heureux, triste. Harry avait eut beaucoup de mal à raconter son passé, il avait tout dit à Draco mais quand le blond avait vu son regard peiné, il avait arreté de lui poser des questions, et ils n'en avaient plus jamais parlé.

* * *

Harry était arrivé depuis 3 mois. Couché dans son lit, il repensa à sa famille de la jungle, père loup lui manquait, Baloo, Bagheera, sa mère, ses fréres loup, même le vieux Won-Tolla lui manquait. Ca lui faisait mal, il se tourna plusieurs fois dans son lit et finit par se lever, mal à l'aise. Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre et entra sans frapper, Draco dormait déjà. Il hésita entre entrer ou bien repartir quand le blond se reveilla.

- Harry ? Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je n'arrive pas.

Draco le regarda d'un air ensomeillé avant de se redresser, il tira la couverture.

- Allez viens.

Harry fit un sourire et courrut se mettre sous les couvertures avec le blond. Draco referma les couvertures sur le brun en souriant, Harry avait gardé des attitudes d'enfants malgrè ses 17 ans, ça le faisait toujours sourire. Le brun se ressera contre lui, Draco passa un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux.

- Tu as peur ?

- Non, j'ai... mal.

Draco se redressa et regarda le brun avec un regard inquiet.

- Tu as mal où ?

Harry fit une grimace et posa sa main sur son coeur en soupirant. Draco fronça les sourcils et posa sa main au dessus de celle de Harry.

- Ta famille te manque ? murmura le blond

Harry ne répondit pas et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Draco en se resserant contre lui.

- T'es triste ?

Harry hocha la tête sans pouvoir répondre, il avait une boule dans la gorge. Draco resserra ses bras autour de lui, il n'aimait pas le voir triste.

- On pourrai peut être retourner dans la jungle pour que tu les vois ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi non ?

Harry toussa, génè, il ne voulait pas vraiment répondre, mais Draco était un bon ami, il savait tout de lui, il lui avait tout appris, et il l'aimait beaucoup.

- Parce que, famille ne veut plus.

- Ta famille ne veut plus... que tu reviennes ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause Shere Khan. Tigre, rajouta t-il en voyant le regard perplexe du blond.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Harry remua dans les draps et chercha longtemps les mots qu'il voulait dire, c'était dur à expliquer.

- Shere Khan m'a... attaqué, alors ma famille a peur d'une... attaque.

- Ils avaient peur pour toi ?

- Non ! Harry fit une grimace, ma famille... a peur que Shere Khan attaque eux.

- Tu as du mal comprendre, Harry. Ils n'ont pas pu faire ça, ils étaient assez nombreux pour se défendre, tu l'as dit toi même ! Ils ont eut peur pour toi. C'est pour ça que la panthère t'a poussé vers nous, parce que Shere Khan ne viendra pas attaquer ici, il y a trop d'homme.

- Je pense pas.

- C'est bien ça le problème, rigola Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils en le regardant parce qu'il n'avait pas comprit et Draco fit un geste de la main en secouant la tête d'un air de dire: laisse tomber.

- Faut pas que t'ai peur de ça, ta famille a voulu te protéger, il ne voulait pas que tu sois blessé.

Harry secoua la tête, n'y croyant pas mais au fond de lui, il était rassuré que Draco lui dise ça, parce que si le blond avait raison, sa famille ne l'avait pas abandonné, il l'avait juste mis de coté le temps que le danger passe. Harry fit un sourire et se ressera contre Draco, son coeur ne fut jamais aussi léger.

* * *

Draco regarda le ciel en soupirant, Harry et lui n'était pas retourné en ville après ce qui s'était passé, le brun avait été assez choqué. Ils avaient passé leurs temps dans la maison ou au dans leur jardin, là où les habitants ne viendraient pas les chercher. Le blond regarda Harry qui s'était allongé dans l'herbe, le brun avait les cheveux assez long, il était sur qu'il serait mieux si il les coupait. Draco fit un sourire et se tourna vers le brun.

- Harry ?

- Hn ?

- Ca te dit de te couper les cheveux ?

- Couper ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, encore un mot qu'il ne comprenait pas. Draco prit une mèche brune entre ses doigts et fit mine de couper.

- Raccourcir, enlever.

Harry plissa les yeux, pas sur de comprendre. Draco prit sa main en rigolant et l'amena à la cuisine, il prit un ciseau et coupa une de ses mèches blondes et la posa sur la table.

- Coupé.

Harry prit la mèche entre ses doigts et prit le ciseau, à son tour, il coupa une de ses mèches et la tendit à Draco en souriant.

- Alors ? Tu veux ? Maman s'en occupe toujours.

Harry passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux ébène et regarda les cheveux mi-long de Draco, il sourit et acquiessa. Draco lui fit un sourire à son tour et prit la main du brun en sortant dans le jardin où sa mère s'occupait des fleurs.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Tu nous coupe les cheveux ?

- Maintenant ? Et Harry aussi ?

Draco hocha la tête.

* * *

Harry se regarda dans le miroir tandis que Cissa coupait, mèche aprés mèche jusqu'à ce que Draco lui dise d'arreter. Le blond passa une main dans les cheveux brun et regarda dans le miroir en souriant, la mère de Draco siffla et rigola.

- T'es vraiment beau comme ça, le complimenta le blond.

Harry sentit son coeur battre plus vite, il baissa la tête et sentit ses joues lui bruler. Draco lui releva le visage et le regarda à travers le miroir, il posa son index sur sa joue rouge et sourit.

- Rougir.

* * *

*****

**Voilààààà le 5eme chapiiiitre lol **

**J'trouvais assez marrant de faire dire à Draco: "quand mon père saura ça !", ça le fait ressembler à l'original et ça m'a faite délirer XD**

*****

*****


	6. Chapter 6

µ

**Saluuuut ! Ca fait longtemps que jai pas posté sur cette fic ! **

**Désolé, en fait Fatigué me donne beaucoup de boulot, mais j'vais essayé d'être plus régulière, **

**après tout, y a pas de raison, j'ai commencé cette histoire en premier ^^**

µ

**Bonne lecture !**

µ

* * *

µ

- Allez Harry !

- Non !

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse et prit un air buté tandis que Draco soupirait. Depuis ce matin, le blond essayait d'entrainer le jeune dans la jungle pour qu'il revoit sa famille, mais aparement le brun avait trop peur d'être rejeté pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser.

- Allez, s'il te plait ! J'ai envi de les voir !

- Tu as.. envi ?

- Hn !

Il vit Harry hésiter, il n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser. Draco sentit qu'il allait gagner jusqu'à ce que le brun reprenne son air tétu et ne lui tourne le dos.

- Non.

- T'es pas marrant, souffla le blond.

- Pourquoi tu veux ?

- Parce que tu as déjà vus mes parents, j'aimerais bien connaitre ta famille moi aussi ! Et puis, ils doivent te manquer...

Harry baissa la tête puis se rallongea au coté de Draco avec une moue pensive. C'est vrai que sa famille lui manquait, mais il ne pouvait pas emmener Draco aussi loin de son territoire ! Ils allaient surement croiser plein d'autre animaux dans la jungle... et puis, il y avait Shere Khan. Le tigre lui en voulait tellement que si il mettait un pied dans la foret, il le poursuivrait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort.

- Je ne peux pas t'amener là bas, c'est trop... dangereux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Shere Khan.

- Oh pitié Harry ! Tu seras là pour me protéger.

Harry se mit à rougir légérement, ça lui faisait penser aux histoires que Cissa lui racontait au début le soir pour qu'il arrive à s'endormir. Le blond n'était pas une princesse, il fit un sourire joueur.

- Tu seras... la princesse en détresse ? rigola t-il

Draco se tourna furieusement vers lui, lui lançant un regard noir avant de se radoucir. Sa mère avait prit Harry pour un bébé dès son arrivé, comme elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant, elle avait prit son role de mère adoptive très au serieux, elle bordait même le brun ! Et bien sûr, elle avait du lui lire des contes de fées !

- On est pas dans une histoire de magie, Harry.

- Alors les princes et les princesses, ça existe pas ? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si ça existe, mais ils sont rares.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- T'es un prince ? demanda Harry en souriant.

- Bien sûr ! Viens là ma princesse !

Il sauta sur Harry et le chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce.

µ

* * *

µ

Draco avait finit par convaincre Harry d'aller dans la jungle, mais si ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré. Ils avaient dut retraverser le village pour cela. Le brun était plus calme, comme si il avait oublié ce qui c'était passé quand ils étaient arrivés la première fois. Harry prit la main du blond, mais celui ci le forca à le lacher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas ici, Harry, murmura Draco

Le brun avait froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, puis avait fait une moue boudeuse, mais n'avait pas fait mine de lui reprendre la main. C'est vrai que plus le blond y repensait plus ça lui parraissait illogique. Quand ils étaient chez eux, ils se tenaient tout le temps la main, au début ça avait été pour trainer Harry d'une pièce à l'autre, après il devait avoué que c'était parce qu'il aimait bien tenir la main du brun... et ça n'était pas normal.

Cette fois ci, personne n'avait reconnu Harry avec les lunettes que lui avaient donné Draco pour cacher un peu ses yeux verts. Arrivée au bord de la foret, il tendit les lunettes à Draco qui les rangea dans son sac, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle. Harry reprit la main du blond dans la sienne et fit la sourde oreille à ses protestations. Au bout d'un moment, Draco oublia pourquoi il était faché et regarda autour de lui, les yeux grands ouvert. Si la faune était merveilleuse au bord de la jungle, elle était encore plus fantastique quand on y avançait plus profondément, tout était si beau ! Et si coloré !

Harry le regarda avec un sourire, le blond était vraiment quelqu'un de facilement impressionable. Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à ce que le brun ne relève la tête avec un sourire en regardant derrière Draco. Harry se mordit la lèvre en riant et forca le blond à se retourner. Draco leva un sourcil et se tourna avant de sentir son coeur manquer un battement et de sursauter. Le blond mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empecher de crier et regarda la bête devant lui avec un regard effrayé. Harry eclata de rire en le regardant et s'avança vers la panthère qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance en grognant.

- Bagheera, murmura le brun

Draco se recula en ecarquillant les yeux, il s'était attendu à rencontrer la famille du brun, mais les voir en vrai... et si Bagheera s'en fichait qu'il soit le meilleur ami d'Harry ? Le blond déglutit difficilement en regardant le brun passer une main sur la fourrure noire du félin. Après tout, peut être qu'il avait faim ...

- Tu viens ?

Draco sursauta de nouveau en regardant Harry. Qu'il vienne ? Le brun tendit une main vers lui avec un sourire rassurant et Draco trembla un instant avant de la prendre. Harry le redressa et le poussa un peu devant lui tandis que la panthère ronronnait. Draco se tendit quand Bagheera avança sa tête vers lui tout en le reniflant avec son flair exeptionel. La panthère souffla sur ses mèches blondes avant de lui lécher la joue et de frotter sa tête contre lui. Draco gloussa parce que ses poils noirs lui chatouillait le cou et se dégagea en se tortillant. Le blond se rapprocha de Harry avec un sourire que celui ci lui rendit avec amusement.

µ

* * *

µ

Harry avait tiré Draco à travers la forêt au coté de Bagheera. Le blond avait été un peu méfiant au départ, insistant pour que la panthère marche devant, mais au bout d'un moment la présence du felin avait finit par le rassurer. C'est vrai, qui oserait les attaquer maintenant qu'il y avait un gros chat avec eux ! Draco avait finit par se détendre et avait même laissé Harry lui prendre la main pendant le chemin. Ils avaient finit par déboucher sur une grande prairie, Draco avait souri, c'était plein de fleur partout. Soudain, Harry se tendit à coté de lui et lacha sa main en grondant.

- Harry ?

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et il vit la panthère qui était resté si calme depuis le début de leur voyage, faire rouler ses muscles sous sa fourrure tout en s'accroupissant, prête à bondir. Bagheera était si méfiante que son ventre frolait l'herbe verte, les oreilles en arrière et un feulement rauque sortait de sa gueule entre-ouverte.

- Harry, qu'est ce que...

Quelque chose bougea dans les buissons et Harry plia les jambes tandis que Bagheera poussait un feulement rocailleux. Un gemissement retentit et un petit louveteau sortit du dit buisson avant de se rapprocher de la panthère avec un plainte aigue, Bagheera ne se détendit pas pour autant mais lecha le museau du nouveau venu en inspectant la forêt. Draco lui était depuis longtemps rassuré, il fit un sourire et regarda Harry qui avait prit le petit loup dans ses bras, bien qu'il ne quitta pas la jungle des yeux. Le brun confia le louveteau à Draco et poussa un gemissement plaintif à l'attention de Bagheera, ils devaient se dépecher, plus vite ils seraient avec la meute, plus vite ils seraient à l'abri et en sécurité. Draco rigola quand le loup lui mordilla le doigt et lui ébouriffa les poils alors qu'ils se remettaient en route.

Harry devint moins méfiant quand ils arriverent près de la clairière où s'était installé la meute. Il soupira quand il vit le vieux Won-Tolla qui lui lacha un aboyement de bienvenue. Le brun lacha la main de Draco en voyant Père loup et Raksha. Le blond lui lança un regard curieux et eut un mouvement de recul quand le vieux loup bondit vers eux. Le loup retomba sur un Harry qui rigolait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. En deux seconde, tout les loups de la meute était sur lui, le poussant d'une patte, lui donnant un coup de langue et gemissant de concert. Draco éclata de rire quand Harry rampa pour leur échapper. Le brun les poussa en souriant et s'avança doucement vers sa mère qui était resté à l'écart depuis le début des retrouvailles. Harry emit un gemissement plaintif, la louve aboya et lui sauta dessus à son tour, mais avec un peu plus de reserve tout de même. Le brun se ressera contre sa mère en lui flattant le poitrail, il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien, il était revenu à la maison, un loup aboya et Harry se recula avant de regarder Draco. Le vieux Won-Tolla lui grognait dessus.

- Harry, gemit Draco, apeuré.

Le brun aboya et Won-Tolla partit, la queue entre les pattes tandis que lui se rapprochait de Draco. Harry lui prit de nouveau la main et le fit s'avancer au milieu des loups.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? se demanda Draco à voix haute

- Je suis le prince des loups, ironisa Harry

Le blond pouffa et retint son souffle en se voyant ainsi entouré d'une meute de loup. Harry lui avait souvent parlé de son père. C'était le plus beau des loups, il avait un pelage argenté bordé de noir à certain endroit, ses yeux étaient si bleu que l'on aurait pus les comparer avec le bleu de l'ocean. Quand à Raksha, elle était au moins aussi magnifique que son compagnon, blanche, elle possédait quelques traits de couleurs grises et le bout de ses oreilles étaient noires. Draco se tendit, bien que Harry lui en ai souvent parlé, il ne pouvait s'empecher de se demander si ils avaient bien mangé avant qu'il n'arrive...

Draco regarda les loups autour de lui, la jungle semblait devenu encore plus éffrayante, tout était calme, pas un seul mouvement parmis les loups, et lui était tellement tétanisés qu'il n'osait même plus respirer. Et d'un seul coup, Raksha aboya et tout les loups lui sautèrent dessus. Le blond ferma les yeux, s'attendant à être dévorés et à faire un festin au frais des Malfoys quand il se retrouva explusé au sol.

Tous les loups aboyèrent d'amusement en lui reservant le même accueil que celui d'Harry. Maintenant, c'était officiel, Draco faisait parti de la meute.

µ

* * *

**Alors ? Review ?**

* * *

µ

**Voilààà ! Bon j'espere que ça vous aura plus et que vous me laisserez des review...**

**C'est mon plaisir à moaaaaa ! **

µ

**JVEUX DES REVIEWWW ! [ Swato, il faut apprendre à calmer le Draco qui dort en toi ] **

**Snif'**

µ


	7. Chapter 7: Souffrance et rejet

µ

**Salut ! **

**Donc voilà la suite tant attendu ^^**

**J'espere que ça vous plaira !**

µ

**Bonne lectuuuure !**

µ

* * *

µ

Le retour s'était fait avec toute la meute, Harry avait expliqué à Père loup son inquiètude à propos de Shere Khan et ils en étaient venu au même conclusion: Draco et lui était en danger si ils repartaient seul. Tout les loups les avaient accompagnés en bordure de forêt tandis que les louves gardaient les louveteaux. Won-Tolla avait insisté pour resté au campement, après tout, il devait bien y avoir un mâle pour défendre ce troupeau de femelle !

Harry avait expliqué la situation au blond qui s'était un peu raidi en apprenant qu'ils avaient peur que Shere Khan fasse des siennes. Cependant, le chemin se fit sans embuche et ils arrivèrent à bon port. Les loups aboyèrent pour les saluer et repartirent en bondissant. Ils étaient déjà tard quand ils rentrèrent à la maison.

- Draco ! Où étais-tu ?

- Par l'enfer, vous voilà ! gronda Lucius

Le grand blond s'avança vers eux d'un air royal et se planta en face de Draco en tapant du pied. Le blond baissa la tête en faisant une grimace discréte tandis que Harry se demandait ce qui n'allait pas en tournant la tête vers Cissa.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- On a pas vu l'heure, papa. On s'est bien amusé et ...

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Vous avez vu l'heure, bon sang ?

- Pardon..

Draco leva craintivement les yeux vers son père pour jauger de son air furieux.

- Draco ... tu as bientôt 17 ans, tu dois prendre tes responsabilités, et maintenant Harry en fait aussi parti.

- Je .., Draco fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas

- Il n'a que nous, que toi.

Le blond se tourna vers Harry qui regardait Lucius avec un regard effrayé. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Le brun se tourna vers Draco qui avait de nouveau baissé la tête avec un regard honteux.

- Pardon papa.

- Allez dans vos chambres.

Draco hocha la tête et entraina Harry avec lui. Le brun l'arreta juste avant qu'ils se séparent et fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Draco lui fit un sourire et lacha doucement sa main mais ce dernier le rattrapa de nouveau par la manche.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire... responsabilité ?

Draco regarda dans le couloir et comme ni sa mère ni son père n'étaient dans les parages, il l'emmena dans sa chambre, après tout, les parents n'avaient pas précisé quelle chambre... Le blond fit assoir Harry sur le lit et prit un tabouret qu'il placa juste devant lui, il posa ses mains sur les genoux du brun et fit un nouveau sourire.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? répéta Harry

- Ca veut dire... que je dois faire attention à toi.

- Mais dans la forêt...

- Oui je sais, mais papa ...

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait toujours pas, Draco avait toujours veillé sur lui, et inversement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le pére du blond avait été aussi sévère avec lui. Son regard se fit déterminé et il quitta la chambre sous les yeux du blond, qui le regarda sortir rapidement avec surprise. Draco baissa les yeux, pourquoi est-ce que même Harry était faché contre lui ? Il se rapprocha de la porte que le brun avait laissé ouvert en sortant et écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant parlé avec son pére.

- ... n'a rien fait de mal, il a toujours été là pour moi.

- Tu ne comprends pas l'importance...

- Bien sûr que je comprends, et c'est difficile de penser que c'est Draco qui doit faire attention à moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai vécu presque toute mon enfance dans la forêt, je suis capable de me défendre, ce serait plutôt à moi de faire attention à lui. J'ai l'habitude..

Draco s'avança un peu plus dans le couloir et vit sa mère sourire tandis que Lucius posait une main sur la tête de Harry en souriant. Le blond fit lui même un sourire, même si il ressentit un petit pincement au coeur en voyant son père aussi proche du brun. Il était un peu jaloux d'Harry, parce que son pére avait perdu l'habitude d'être tendre envers lui, il s'était éloigné à cause de son travail qui le tenait occupé une bonne partie de la semaine. Harry recula et Draco sursauta en retournant s'assoir sur son lit le plus vite possible. Le brun revint et il fut surpris de voir que son père l'avait suivit, cependant, les deux souriaient.

- Draco, ta mère et moi avions pensé donner une fête pour ton anniversaire.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Blaise et Pansy n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de Draco s'aggrandit et ses yeux brillèrent un instant tandis qu'il regardait son père. Pansy et Blaise lui avait cruellement manqué, ils étaient restés à Londres, si bien que quand ils avaient déménagés ils ne se voyaient qu'au moment des vacances, et encore ! Que quelques jours quand leurs parents voulaient bien !

- Ca fait un bail, oui ! s'exclama t-il en riant

- Tout a été prévu à l'avance, ils arrivent demain avec ton parrain.

Draco posa une main sur sa bouche pour éviter de crier de joie mais se jeta sur son père pour le serrer dans ses bras en riant. Lucius eut un petit sourire en coin, il fit un clin d'oeil à Harry qui rigola à son tour en passant une main dans le dos de Draco pour le serrer contre lui.

µ

* * *

µ

Pansy avait hurlé en voyant son meilleur ami, le serrant dans ses bras tandis qu'il riait en la faisant tourner. Il la reposa et lui fit un sourire avant de donner une acolade à Blaise. Harry se tenait un peu plus loin, regardant les retrouvailles, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Dis donc ! T'as prit quelques centimétres ! Tu me dépasses !

Pansy se mit à coté de Draco et effectivement il la dépassait d'une tête. Blaise rigola en les voyant se comparer tout les deux et se faire des critiques.

- T'as toujours aussi mauvais goût pour t'habiller, Pans'

- Oh c'est bon hein ! On n'insulte pas ma petite amie !

Blaise prit Pansy par le bras et la tira vers lui avant de poser une main possessive sur sa taille. Harry ecarquilla les yeux quand il l'embrassa, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Vous m'avez caché ça !

Apparemment Draco paraissait aussi surpris que lui. Mais au bout d'un moment il se calma et fit un sourire avant de les serrer tout les deux dans ses bras. Il se recula en souriant de nouveau avant de se frapper d'une main sur le front en se retournant. Draco s'approcha de lui et le fit avancer vers ses amis.

- Je vous présente Harry, un ami.

- Salut, le brun sourit

Pansy le prit egalement dans ses bras, ce qui le surprit, Blaise se contenta de lui serrer la main, un regard jaloux posé sur lui. Le noir reposa sa main sur la taille de sa copine et lança un regard mauvais vers Harry qui passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Blaise ne semblait pas l'aimer, il baissa la tête. Tout le monde avait été gentil avec lui depuis le début, sauf les villageois. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens le détestait au premier regard, sans le connaître ? Draco qui était en pleine conversation avec Pansy eut un regard inquiet pour Harry qui était toujours souriant d'habitude, il croisa le regard de Blaise et comprit tout de suite.

- Blaise ! Arretes de regarder Harry comme ça, tu vois pas que tu le met mal à l'aise ?

Pansy regarda son petit ami et Harry tour à tour avant de donner un coup de coude dans les cotes de Blaise, elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et le noir se détendit instantanément. Draco se rapprocha du brun et posa une main sur son bras avec un sourire rassurant.

- T'inquiéte pas, Blaise est jaloux !

- Je suis pas jaloux !

- Bien sûr que tu l'es ! repliqua Pansy

Blaise grommela dans sa barbe tandis que Harry regardait Draco en fronçant les sourcils devant ce nouveau mot.

- C'est quoi "jaloux" ?

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et regarda Pansy en posa son index contre sa tempe d'un air de dire "il est fou ?". La brune lui donna un autre coup de coude tandis que Draco lui expliquait.

- Tu arretes ? Pansy lui lança un regard noir et Blaise se calma directement

- D'où il vient ? Il connait pas notre langue ? demanda le noir

- C'est juste que des fois c'est compliqué, pour certain mot.

Pansy envoya un sourire à Harry et prit Blaise par la main avant d'entraîner tout le monde dans le salon.

µ

* * *

µ

Harry avait fait la connaissance de Severus Snape. Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'apprecier non-plus pour il ne savait quel raison. Le brun se rendit compte qu'en définitive, Blaise était quelqu'un de gentil et de calme, sauf quand on s'approchait trop de Pansy. Pour l'anniversaire de Draco, Lucius avait invité quelques un de ces compagnons de travail ainsi que leur famille, Severus était invité aussi ainsi que Pansy, Blaise et Harry.

Harry se posait beaucoup de question au niveau de la relation qu'entretenait Blaise et Pansy. Ils semblaient s'aimer beaucoup, ils s'embrassaient et se tenaient tout le temps la main. Ils avaient vraiment l'air... heureux.

Le bal en l'honneur de Draco s'organisa rapidement, la décoration fut faite par Narcissa. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient réservés la salle de banquet du village. La mère de Draco avait fait installer des guirelandes de fleur au mur, ce qui représentait beaucoup de fleur vu la taille de la salle. Lucius s'occupa de commander la nourriture à un de ses amis et s'assura de la présence de chaque invité. Le pére de Draco aimait bien les fêtes, ce n'était donc pas une petite reception. La musique se voulait classique, Narcissa avait toujours pensé que son mari était trop respectueux des régles, c'était pourtant cela qui l'avait séduite, son air amable et ses douces manières.

µ

* * *

µ

Tout les invités étaient arrivés. Harry tira nerveusement sur son col de chemise trop serré. Narcissa passa devant lui pour fixer une guirelande de fleur qui venait de tomber du mur, cependant quand elle vit Harry, elle fit demi tour et siffla, admirative. Le brun rougit et lui fit un sourire timide. Lucius et Draco avait tenu à acheter à Harry de nouveau vêtement pour la fête. La blonde s'approcha de lui et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de la chemise du brun avec un sourire. Il portait une chemise blanche, le fait qu'elle soit boutonné jusqu'en haut venait surement de Lucius. Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel, son mari était toujours aussi cerémonieux. Le jean que Harry portait venait de Draco incontestablement et les chaussures cirées venaient aussi de Lucius. Le tout sur Harry donnait un ensemble assez détonnant. La chemise maintenant déboutonné laissant apercevoir sa gorge lui donnait un air décontracté et faisait ressortir la couleur halée de sa peau, le jean un peu large que Draco avait choisit retombait lachement sur sa taille.

Draco arriva dans la salle et vint les rejoindre avec un sourire pour sa mère. Il lança un regard à Harry et recula pour l'observer plus en détail. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Papa t'as laissé mettre ta chemise comme ça ?

- Non, rigola Cissa

Draco la suivit dans son éclat de rire tandis que Harry se passait une main géné dans les cheveux.

-Dracoo !

Le blond se retourna et fit un signe à Blaise qui venait d'arriver. Après un sourire à sa mère, il prit Harry par le bras et l'entraina vers leurs amis.

- Salut vous deux !

Pansy arriva derrière Blaise, elle portait un sari **(1)** indien rouge qui faisait parfaitement ressortir ses yeux. Un long tissu à motif dorée lui couvrait l'épaule droite, elle avait également mis des bracelets en or à ses poignets. Le noir présenta son bras à Pansy qui le prit avec un sourire. Elle regarda Draco et son regard se stoppa sur Harry, elle siffla et tourna autour de lui avec une moue apréciative.

- Sex

Blaise gonfla ses joues et croisa les bras, il boudait. Cependant, Pansy retrouva vite son bras tandis que le brun rougissait, ayant déjà entendu ce mot là dans la bouche de Blaise quelque jours auparavant pour décrire sa copine. Depuis qu'ils étaient là, Harry avait appris plein de mot nouveau. Draco leurs avait tout expliqué, d'où il venait et comment ils s'étaient trouvés. Un jour, Pansy avait pouffé que de toute façon si on voulait trouver Draco, il suffisait de chercher Harry, qu'ils n'étaient jamais loin de l'autre.

La salle se remplit rapidement et la Banquet attira du monde, tout le village était là, Draco grommela que son pére avait encore vu tout en grand ce qui fit rire Harry. Les danses commencérent vite et Draco ayant appris à danser dès son plus jeune age fut réquisitionné par les plus belles filles de la soirée. Harry le regarda danser et se mouvoir avec un regard impréssioné, lui resta assis à le regarder danser, parlant de temps en temps avec Blaise ou échangeant quelques paroles avec Pansy.

L'orchestre devint tout à coup silencieux et Narcissa s'avanca sur la piste suivit de son mari. Tout les deux était en costume blanc traditionel, l'allure de Lucius se voulait classique mais son sourire calmait cette impression de froideur apparente. La valse de Shostakovich **(2)** retentit dans la salle, faisant sourire Pansy qui se leva tout de suite en entrainant Blaise sur la piste de danse. Harry envia un peu tout ces couples, ils semblaient bien s'amuser, mais il n'aurait pas quoi sut faire si il avait été forcé à danser.

Narcissa et Lucius évoluait gracieusement sur la piste de dance, avec elegance, l'aura qui se dégageait d'eux était saisissante et très impressionnante. Un mélange de tendresse, de candeur et de charme. Harry fit un sourire en voyant Pansy rire à une blague que Blaise avait dû lui glisser à l'oreille pendant qu'ils dansaient. Le brun fit glisser son regard vers la droite et eut un pincement au coeur en voyant Draco danser avec une jolie brune. Il se sentait un peu en colère mais ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

La valse se termina et Draco alla le rejoindre aprés avoir refusé poliment une autre danse. Il s'assit sur la chaise à coté de lui en soupirant.

- J'ai cru que j'étais condamné à rester sur la piste toute ma vie.

Harry tiqua un peu sur l'air desespéré qu'il prenait, il n'avait pas eut l'air mécontent de ses dances, bien au contraire. Alors pourquoi lui dire le contraire, le brun fronça les sourcils, se sentant toujours aussi mal à l'aise et en colère, il gigota sur sa chaise, ce que Draco remarqua tout de suite.

- Ca va pas, Harry ?

- Je vais prendre l'air.

Le brun se leva de sa chaise, raide comme un piquet et passa la porte sous le regard inquiet de Draco. Harry respira un grand coup une fois dehors et fit le tour de la salle pour se poster à l'arrière. Il appuya son dos contre le mur et leva les yeux pour regarder les étoiles, rien que d'avoir marcher l'avait déjà apaisé un minimum. Il pensa au sien, resté bien sagement dans la jungle, et se demanda si ce n'était pas mieux avant tout ça, avant qu'il ne sache mettre des mots sur ses émotions. Il en était là dans ses pensées quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre près de lui et le brun tendit l'oreille, rien qu'à la démarche, il sut instinctivement que ce n'était pas Draco, ni personne qu'il ne connaissait bien jusque là. Il décida d'ignorer le nouveau venu et porta de nouveau son regard sur le ciel étoilée.

- Alors le monstre ? T'es pas mort finalement ?

Harry se tendit à l'intonation qu'avait prit le garçon qui venait de se poster en face de lui. Il n'avait pas comprit grand chose, ne connaissant pas le mot "monstre", ni le mot "mort", mais avait parfaitement saisi la provocation dans la voix de son vis-à-vis.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Harry avait répondu de façon neutre, ne provocant pas l'autre. Il le regarda de plus près, c'était un grand aux cheveux auburn, il avait des vêtements assez chic et un regard méchant. Il s'approcha de lui d'un air dégingandé, Harry ne bougea pas, il savait que si il reculait il avouerai sa faiblesse et donc sa peur. C'était comme Shere Khan, en moins impressionant. Le jeune ricana et tira brutalement sur ses cheveux pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Le brun ne broncha pas, laissa l'autre faire son intéressant en croyant l'effrayer.

- T'as rien à faire là, tu devrais même pas vivre.

Harry fixa son regard sur le sien, il avait très bien compris cette fois mais fit semblant de rien, comme si les paroles ne l'avait pas atteint alors qu'en fait, c'était tout le contraire. Il leva les yeux vers celui qui l'agressait et fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus, il lui lança un regard noir tandis que l'autre l'agrippait toujours par les cheveux. Un grondement monta dans sa poitrine et le jeune ecarquilla les yeux quand il entendit ce bruit, sa prise se relacha un peu sur ses cheveux, il arma son poing et frappa le brun à la machoire. Harry encaissa le coup, ne bronchant toujours pas, il tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'autre et le jaugea de haut, continuant de gronder à la façon d'une panthère.

- Un monstre, murmura l'autre.

- Alors Marcus, tu l'as trouvé ?

- Apparemment oui, ricana un autre jeune

Harry se tourna vers les nouveaux venus, encore des garçons, plus petits que celui qui s'appelait Marcus. Le brun se mit sur ses gardes en les voyant approcher, sentant la peur monter en lui, ils étaient trois contre lui et avaient l'avantage du nombre. Un de ceux qui venait d'arriver se plaça à coté de Marcus.

- Alors, Terry ?

- Hmm, on en a parlé avec Michael et .. il est d'accord.

Marcus fit un sourire entendu aux deux garçons et avant qu'Harry ait pus réagir, celui qui était resté à l'écart lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux et tomber à genoux. Quelqu'un lui tira de nouveau les cheveux pour mettre son visage en arrière, il se débattit et reçut un coup de pied dans l'estomac pour cela. Celui qui s'appelait Terry bloqua ses mains derrière son dos et il vit avec effroi Marcus se rapprocher de lui. Le grand brun ricana et posa une main sur sa joue. Harry se dégagea et mordit sa main le plus fort possible, Marcus hurla et lui donna une giffle de la main gauche pour qu'il lache prise, mais il tint bon et ressera ses dents autour de la paume du brun. Celui qui lui tenait les cheveux bloqua sa respiration en lui pincant le nez, il secoua la tête pour s'en défaire, faisant gémir Marcus de douleur, mais dû desserer les dents à cause du manque d'air. Marcus recula en tenant sa main serrée contre son torse, gemissant de souffrance.

- Ca va, Marcus ?

- Oh putain ! geignit-il

Harry sentit la prise sur ses mains se resserer, il bougea de nouveau pour s'en defaire et émit une plainte quand Marcus le giffla de toute ses forces avec la main gauche. Un grondement monta de nouveau dans sa poitrine, si il ne pouvait pas se défendre, il pouvait toujours esperer les impressionner et les faire fuir. Mais Michael tira plus fort sur ses cheveux, mettant sa tête plus en arrière et le fusilla du regard.

- Arretes ça !

Harry continua de plus belle rien que pour l'enerver en le regardant dans les yeux, quelque chose de froid glissa dans son cou et il sursauta en se tournant vers Marcus qui venait de se rapprocher. Le grand brun ricana, sa main blessé contre lui et l'autre tenant une lame contre le cou de Harry.

- Eh le monstre ! On va te faire regretter d'être venu au monde.

µ

* * *

µ

**(1) je vous donne un lien pour mieux comprendre ce qu'est le sari : http: / .v4. skyrock . net/9a7 / fashionworld /pics / 266096091_small .jpg**

**(2) pour ecouter le morceaux et vous mettre dans l'ambiance : http :/ www .youtube .com /watch ?v=ZYhZVqODYsI**

**( enlevez les espaces sinon sa marchera paaaas ! )**

µ

* * *

µ

**Voila ! Désolé d'être si longue, **

**Mais je préfére faire un truc bien et prendre mon temps**

**Que publier toute les semaines et ecrire n'importe quoi ^^**

**J'espere que la suite vous plait !**

µ

**Review ? Pleaaaase !**


	8. Chapter 8: Un bien triste anniversaire

µ

**Salut! Comme promis, je vous mets la suite ^^**

**J'espere que ca excuse mes anciens retards.**

µ

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

µ

_- Eh le monstre ! On va te faire regretter d'être venu au monde._

µ

**Chapitre 8:**

Pansy souffla et retourna s'assoir, aprés avoir dansé comme ça avec Blaise, elle ne pouvait que tomber d'épuisement. Elle fit le tour de la salle du regard, croisa le regard de Narcissa qui lui fit un signe de la main et elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire. La soirée était bientôt terminée, et déjà Lucius serrait la main de ceux qui avaient décidé de partir, Draco était occupé à ranger les verres sales et Blaise se tenait à coté d'elle, lui tenant la main comme à son habitude. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna plusieurs fois la tête, semblant chercher quelque chose. Blaise la regarda faire un moment avant de serrer sa main d'un air inquiet.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Pansy ?

- Eh bien ..

Pansy plissa les yeux en regardant Draco, elle se leva et marcha un instant autour de la salle, au bras de Blaise. Son petit ami la regarda un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

- Où est Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas, il a dut aller faire un tour au toilette.

- Ca fait un moment qu'il a disparut quand même.

- Tu te fais des idées, soupira Blaise

- J'ai juste un mauvais préssentiment, on devrait le chercher, ça m'inquiete.

Blaise regarda sa petite amie avec un regard soucieux, c'est vrai que lui non plus n'avait pas croisé le brun depuis un moment. Pansy l'entraina vers Draco qui était retourné auprès de ses parents pour saluer un ami de la famille qui s'appretait à retourner chez lui. Il leur fit un sourire et serra la main de l'homme avant de venir à leur rencontre.

- Draco, tu n'as pas vus Harry ?

- Il est sorti prendre l'air.

- Alors, tu as vu ! Je l'avais dit !

- Quand même..

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco

- Parce que Pansy s'inquiete, d'ailleurs elle est toujours inquiéte !

- A propos de Harry ?

- Oui, on devrait aller le chercher, Draco.

- Je.. D'accord

Narcissa, ayant entendu leur conversation, les suivit et ils sortirent de la salle. Draco regarda aux allentours mais ne vit pas le brun.

- On devrait faire le tour, peut être qu'il est parti marcher

- Je vais rentrer à la maison pour voir si il n'est pas là bas, proposa Blaise

Il partit en courant tandis que Draco sentait son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser le brun sortir sans lui, mais il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir être seul. Narcissa posa une main sur l'épaule de Pansy qui semblait au comble de l'anxiété et ils contournérent la salle. Draco s'arreta brusquement en entendant une plainte un peu plus loin, il se tourna vers sa mère et accéléra brusquement le pas, se stoppant tout aussi brutalement. Harry se tenait dos à eux, à genoux, le bras contre le mur, il semblait essayer de se relever, sa chemise était déchiré et son épaule était en sang.

- Harry !

Draco se precipita vers lui et voulu l'aider, mais Harry eut un geste de recul et un grondement monta de sa poitrine suivit d'un feulement. Pansy posa une main sur sa bouche et recula, effrayé. Mais Draco n'y fit pas attention et s'approcha doucement, quand Harry le reconnut il l'aida à se remettre debout et se figea en voyant son visage. La lèvre inférieure du brun était fendu et son arcade était serieusement amoché, de grandes marques rouges s'étalaient sur ses joues et il semblait vraiment mal en point, sa respiration était sifflante, il avait du mal à respirer.

- Qui t'as fait ça ? murmura Draco, inquiet

Narcissa était parti chercher Lucius tandis que Pansy s'était rapproché, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Draco dechira un morceau de sa chemise et essuya le sang qui coulait de la lèvre du brun. Lucius arriva en compagnie de sa femme, il regarda avec effarement l'état de Harry et murmura à sa femme d'aller chercher le médecin. Harry n'avait pas cessé de gronder **(1)** et quand Draco le toucha il se mit à trembler nerveusement. Lucius s'approcha doucement pour ne pas le brusquer et fit signe à Draco de s'éloigner.

- Bouges toi, Draco. Eh ! mon grand, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? reprit son pére d'une voix douce

Lucius continua de parler à Harry qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation, grondant toujours aussi fort, le blond lui parla doucement et se rapprocha en même temps. Quand il fut assez proche, il posa une main sur son épaule, mais les genoux du brun lâchérent. Lucius en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras afin de le porter. Harry ferma fort les yeux et plongea dans l'inconscience.

Lucius regarda Draco et lui fit signe de le suivre, ils déposèrent Harry sur son lit et le pére dû repartir à la salle pour expliquer la situation à ses invités et fermer la salle plus tôt que prévu. Draco resta au chevet de Harry tandis que Pansy ramenait une bassine d'eau chaude et une serviette. Il s'occupa de nettoyer ses blessures, furieux contre lui même d'avoir laissé le brun seul. Le medecin entra enfin dans la piéce, mais il recula rapidement en se rendant compte de l'identité de son patient. Narcissa eut beau argumenter et promettre une forte somme d'argent au médecin en échange, celui ci refusa catégoriquement de soigner le brun et s'en alla comme si il avait le diable à ses trousses. Lucius revint de la fête et Narcissa se jeta sur lui en pleurant.

- Le medecin refuse de le soigner, il a peur de lui, pleura t-elle

Lucius serra les poings et regarda l'état de Harry, sa respiration semblait réellement difficile et son épaule ... Il ne pouvait pas se passer de médecin, c'était un cas d'urgence.

- Il ne reste plus que le sage, il a la même notion de la médecine, je vais le chercher !

Lucius sortit de la pièce en courant et Narcissa alla changer la bassine d'eau qui était rapidement devenu rouge de sang, pendant que Draco essayait d'enlever complétement la chemise de Harry. Lucius revint rapidement avec la sage Amal, Draco lui lança un regard noir quand il leur demanda à tous de sortir, mais s'exécuta. Narcissa partit faire du thé, arguant qu'ils en avaient tous besoin, Blaise prit Pansy dans ses bras et essaya de la rassurer pendant que Draco commencait à se ronger les ongles d'inquiétude. Lucius quant à lui faisait les cents pas devant la porte du brun.

- Qui a pû lui faire ça ? Ils l'ont passé à tabac, ça c'est sûr.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça ? demanda Pansy, la voix tremblante

- Parce que les villageois pensent qu'il est maudit, qu'il a décimé toute sa famille.

- C'est idiot, s'exclama t-elle en se passant une main sur le visage

- C'est des superstitions idiotes surtout, murmura Blaise.

La porte du brun s'ouvrit après vingts minutes d'angoisse, et le sage Amal ressortit en leur lançant un pauvre sourire.

- Il a 2 côtes cassés et une félée, il ne devra pas quitter le lit pendant au moins une semaine. Vous devriez venir voir ça..

Lucius haussa un sourcil intérrogateur mais le sage ne fit qu'ouvrir la porte. Draco se faufila dans la chambre sous le regard désaprobateur du sage. Amal s'approcha du lit de Harry et baissa la fine couverture qu'il avait mise sur lui. Il souleva un peu le brun et Lucius recula sous la surprise. L'épaule gauche du brun était en sang quand ils l'avaient retrouvés mais il ne se serrait jamais attendu à ça ! Draco posa une main devant sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot. Sur l'omoplate du brun s'étalait le mot " Monstre" ecrit en lettre majuscule, les coupures étaient si profondes qu'elles laisseraient surement des cicatrices. Lucius se sentit bouillir de colère, il allait retrouver ceux qui avaient fait ça, et ils allaient regretter, oh que oui, il se sentait déjà l'étoffe d'un maître de la torture.

- J'attendais de vous le montrer avant de mettre un bandage, reprit Amal

- Les gens de ce pays sont ignobles, cracha Lucius

- Certes.

Amal prit des compresses et appuya fermement sur les entailles faisant grogner Harry de douleur dans son inconscience. Le sage se tourna vers eux et commenca à leur indiquer comment soigner le brun pour guerir plus vite ses blessures.

µ

* * *

µ

Harry papillona difficilement des yeux, il avait mal partout et il ne savait pas où il était. Est-ce qu'ils étaient encore là ? Il entendit une voix et ouvrit les yeux mais sa vue était trouble, l'accent était le même que celui de Marcus. Prit d'un sursaut de volonté dont il ne se croyait pas capable, il bondit hors du lit et recula dans un coin. Des voix retentirent près de lui mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient, il se sentait mal, et il avait peur. Il gronda comme le lui avait apprit Bagheera quand il se sentait menacé, un grondement censé impressionner ses adversaires et les tenir à distance. Sa vue était trouble, il ne voyait rien ! Il était comme un louveteau sans défense ! Harry recula vers le mur et son thorax protesta à ce mouvement, il se plia légérement en poussant un gémissement mais se reprit rapidement. Il voyait des ombres, et ils étaient trois.

µ

* * *

µ

Draco sursauta quand Harry se redressa brusquement allant dans un coin de la pièce et commencant à gronder. Il voulut avancer mais le brun recula de plus belle. Amal avait eut un geste de recul en entendant le feulement sortir de la bouche du brun. Lucius essaya de faire comme avant et parla au brun en se rapprochant mais Harry ne se sentit pas du tout rassuré et fit passer son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, comme un animal en cage. Draco s'approcha doucement sous les protestations de son père, il n'en avait rien à faire, Harry n'était pas bien, il ne semblait pas les reconnaitre, alors il fallait faire en sorte qu'il le reconnaisse. Le blond avança d'un pas et tendit la main en avant, Harry suivit le mouvement des yeux en s'appuyant le plus qu'il le pouvait contre le mur, voulant lui échapper. Draco s'approcha encore et sursauta quand le brun poussa brutalement sa main, il n'avait jamais été brusque avec lui auparavant.

- Harry ? C'est moi .. c'est Draco

Harry recula encore et le blond s'avança rapidement en le prenant dans ses bras. Le brun se débattit et il entendit son père lui crier d'arreter, de se décaler, mais il n'écouta pas et ressera ses bras autour de Harry, même si celui ci lui faisant mal en se défendant. Le brun cessa peu à peu de se débattre pour finir par ne plus bouger, le souffle irrégulier et chuintant.

- Chuuut, c'est moi.

Draco passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux noirs de jais, son autre main carressant le dos de Harry. Il passa ses doigts entre ses meches sombres, essayant de le rassurer, murmurant doucement tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il fit un sourire quand il sentit Harry se détendre lentement contre lui.

- Là, c'est fini, murmura t-il

Le brun se calma et posa son front dans le cou de Draco, il sembla hésiter un instant et passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond. Le blond sentit une vague de colère le traverser, ces salauds... Ils allaient payer, ça c'est sûr et ils allaient tous mourir. Il sentit Harry prendre une grande inspiration dans son cou et son poids se relacha d'un coup dans ses bras, Draco vacilla et lança un regard à son père.

- Je crois qu'il s'est évanouit.

µ

* * *

µ

- C'est juste le choc, murmura le sage

Draco lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Harry s'était évanouit dans ses bras et avait eut de la fièvre environ 20 minutes après. Amal disait que c'était le choc, il était un peu méfiant, après tout, si il n'avait rien dit, peut être que Harry ne se serait pas fait découvrir, et qu'il ne serait pas ... allongé sur son lit avec cette horrible marque sur l'omoplate. Draco baissa les yeux, c'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû suivre Harry ... Une main se posa sur sa nuque et il sursauta en levant les yeux vers son père.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

- Mais .. Harry est...

- Je sais, mais de toute façon, c'est fait. On ne pourra rien y changer. Ce que tu peux faire maintenant, c'est l'aider à aller mieux et faire ce que tu as toujours fait avec lui.

Draco lui fit un mince sourire et hocha la tête avant de s'assoir à coté du brun. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit, son père sortir de la pièce avec Amal, continuant de lui parler de Harry et fermant la porte derrière eux. Draco se rapprocha de Harry et le regarda. Son teint était bien plus pâle que d'habitude, lui qui avait toujours été si bronzé... Ses joues étaient rouges à cause de la fièvre mais sa respiration était moins laborieuse grâce au médicament que lui avait donné le sage. Le blond dégagea une méche trempée de sueur de son front, repartant dans ses pensées.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse vouloir du mal à quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que lui, Harry était si gentil, il était tellement innocent, avec ses questions enfantines, bien que des fois, il semblait comprendre bien plus de chose que lui. Draco laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le cou du brun, sur son torse, et son regard se stoppa une nouvelle fois sur son épaule. Il ricana, si Harry était un monstre, alors qu'est-ce qu'il était lui ?

µ

* * *

µ

**(1) Si vous voulez savoir le genre de grondement que je vois Harry faire : http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 1LV0ondJXMs ( oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces ! )**

**Par contre, pour entendre le grondement faut attendre la fin de la video ^^**

**Après libre à vous d'imaginer !**

µ

* * *

µ

**Voila ! J'espere que ça vous plaît toujours !**

**Une petite review pour chaque lecteur qui passe ne serait pas de refus ^^**

**Même juste un "coucou" pour savoir combien vous êtes lool **

**Kissou !**

µ

**Review ?**


	9. Chapter 9: Suspicion et doutes

µ

**Salut ! **

**Je suis de retour avec une suite!**

**J'espere qu'elle vous plaira**

µ

**Bonne lecture !**

µ

* * *

µ

La fièvre était tombée plus tard, vers les 8 heures du matin. Ils avaient eut une grande frayeur quand sa température avait brusquement monté, mais elle était redescendu tout aussi vite, et elle avait finit par s'en aller totalement. Tout le monde était partit se coucher, sauf Draco qui avait refusé de quitter le chevet du brun, il avait fait la sourde oreille à leurs protestations et avait juste répliqué qu'il serait là pour Harry cette fois.

Harry s'était reveillé dans l'après-midi pour la plus grande joie de tous. Ils étaient restés à ses cotés et lui avait demandé l'idéntité de ses agresseurs. Le brun fronça les sourcils, ils n'arrivaient pas à se rappeler leurs visages, et quand il y pensait ça lui faisait mal à la tête. Harry avait juste murmuré leurs prénoms en frissonnant, ça il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

- Ils s'appelaient ... Marcus, Michael et .. et Terry je pense.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils

- Ils.. Ils se parlaient... entre eux.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont... ? murmura Lucius

Blaise rougit et gigota dans son coin, ce qui étonna Harry, parce qu'il n'était jamais vraiment géné par quelque chose. Même Lucius et Draco parraissait embarrassé.

- Quoi ?

Draco s'eclaircit la gorge et regarda son père avec un petit sourire triste. Il dévisagea Blaise qui fit un signe à Harry avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller rejoindre Pansy et Mrs Malfoy à la cuisine.

- Je crois qu'il ne sait pas ... ce que c'est.

Lucius eut un air de compréhension dans les yeux, il regarda la porte avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils et de sortir à son tour. Draco soupira et sentit de nouveau la rage monter en lui rien qu'a l'idée qu'ils aient pu le forcer à .. Le blond serra les poings et alla s'assoir sur le lit en face de Harry. Il prit la main du brun dans la sienne pour tenter de se calmer et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont forcés... à faire des choses ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, le regard incertain, il ne comprenait pas. Il réflechit et voyant l'air inquiet de Draco, secoua la tête en négation. Il vit le blond soupirer de soulagement et son coeur fit un bond quand il vint s'assoir à coté de lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Généralement, c'était toujours lui qui devait faire le premier pas...

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ou..oui

Draco reprit une inspiration tremblante dans les cheveux ébènes, il se sentait soulagé, il avait eut peur que ... Il ferma fort les yeux.

- J'ai eut si peur, souffla t-il dans le cou du brun

Harry se décala pour lui laisser de la place et reprit sa place dans les bras du blond, des bribes de phrase lui revenait, il fronça les sourcils, le regard lointain, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- Draco...

- Hn ?

- C'est quoi un monstre ...

Draco se redressa un peu et regarda Harry qui venait de fermer les yeux, comme pour eviter son regard. Il sentit son coeur battre plus fort, Harry n'avait pas vus les marques dans son dos, donc ils avaient dû lui dire des choses horribles.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

- Ils ont dit que je ne devrai pas être là.

- Harry..

- Et que les monstres, ça doit finir mort.

Draco sentit les muscles de son bras droit se crisper, il serra son poing et le dessera pour se calmer, sentant son coeur battre la chamade tellement il était en colère. A la place, il se concentra sur Harry et passa tendrement une main sur sa joue.

- C'est.. c'est quelque chose qui fait peur, murmura le blond

- Je leurs fait peur ?

Le blond sentit son coeur se comprimer dans sa poitrine, il ne voulait pas repondre "oui", même si c'était vrai, parce que ça lui ferait de la peine. Il posa sa joue sur les cheveux de Harry, sa main se faufilant doucement dans ses cheveux.

- Et "mort", qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'est.. c'est quand, Draco plissa les yeux, cherchant les mots justes, quand quelqu'un arrete de vivre.

- Arrete de vivre ?

- Quand tu te blesse gravement, ou quand tu deviens trop vieux, tu finis par disparaitre.

- La mort, c'est disparaître ?

- Oui...

Harry repensa à tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, qu'il devrait mourir, que personne ne voulait de lui, que jamais personne ne voudrait de lui, parce qu'il était un monstre. Est-ce que Draco pensait ça aussi ? Il était un monstre ? Harry ressera ses bras autour de lui même, comme pour se protéger. Alors c'est ça qu'ils voulaient depuis le début...

- Ils veulent que je disparraisse.

- Harry... Ce sont des idiots, ils ne savent pas ce que ça veut dire de ...

Draco ferma brutalement les yeux, ils ne savent pas ce que ça veut dire de perdre quelqu'un de cher. Ils n'avaient rien comprit. Harry était important, réellement, il l'était. Tellement important, bien plus que lui même ou que n'importe qui d'autre.

- Tu es la personne la plus belle qui existe sur cette terre.

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de mémoriser cette phrase, il se sentait bizarre, il avait une impression de chaleur dans le ventre, sa tête tournait et il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était bléssé. C'était ce que venait de dire Draco qui lui faisait ça, c'était... agréable.

µ

* * *

µ

Draco ferma la porte derrière lui d'une main tremblante, Harry avait finit par s'endormir, son père arriva et l'interrogea du regard. Il fit non de la tête et son père soupira de soulagement. Le blond se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, bouleversé. Il venait de dire quelque chose de si intime, sur le coup, ça lui avait parut logique, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait... Draco se mit a rougir tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit, il avait osé dire ça à Harry.

Il se sentait bizarre, il avait eut... envie de l'embrasser. Le blond se retourna et cacha sa tête dans son oreiller. Il ne l'avait pas fait mais quand même ... ce n'était pas normal, c'était sûrement parce qu'il était fatigué, et puis le brun lui avait parût si fragile..

Draco eut un sourire apaisé.. Ca ne pouvait être que ça, Harry était mal, il avait voulu le réconforter, et la fatigue aidant, son esprit avait fait la confusion.

µ

* * *

µ

Draco sursauta sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à coté du lit, il se demanda un instant ce qui l'avait reveillé si brusquement et vit Harry dans son lit, le dos tourné à lui, ses épaules tremblaient. Draco se leva et rejoingnit le brun dans le lit, entourant sa taille de ses bras et posant son front sur sa nuque chaude. Harry se retourna dans ses bras et poussa un soupire tremblant.

- Je.. je veux rentrer chez moi.

Draco ecarquilla les yeux et se décala pour le regarder dans les yeux mais il avait fermé les siens. Il avait dit ça d'une voix tellement supliante et triste. Le blond sentit son coeur se serrer, il était un peu en colère contre lui, alors il voulait le laisser tout seul ? Draco prit le visage de Harry en coupe un peu brusquement, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. En voyant son visage, le blond se sentit plus calme, parce que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il voyait que ses yeux étaient troubles et qu'il semblait un peu perdu. Il posa sa joue contre la tempe d'Harry, sentant la peine monter en lui en même temps que ses yeux lui piquaient.

- Ne pars pas..

- Draco...

Draco ressera sa prise sur le t-shirt que portait Harry et inspira violemment par le nez en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il sentit le brun se tendre contre lui et lui carressa les cheveux d'une main pour le rassurer.

- J'vais être tout seul, murmura t-il

Il eut beau s'efforcer de respirer calmement, une larme roula sur sa joue, il l'effaca rageusement faisant sursauter Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à un geste brusque. Le brun se décala et quand il vit son visage, il se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Draco avait été si attentionné avec lui, depuis qu'il était là, il avait toujours tout fait pour lui. Une pointe de culpabilité le saisit à la gorge et il prit le blond dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas le laisser, il était tout pour lui.

- Je ne te laisserai pas... murmura t-il

µ

* * *

µ

Amal était revenu plusieurs fois dans la semaine pour voir l'état du brun, il guerissait vite. Harry n'avait plus jamais parlé de partir, Draco était inquiet malgrè tout, il avait peur qu'il s'en aille quand même pendant qu'il lui tournait le dos. Il restait avec lui le plus souvent possible, devenant plus tendre envers lui, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Tellement que cela intrigua Narcissa quand elle vit les mains jointes de ceux qu'elles considéraient comme ses enfants, sans aucune distinction envers Harry. Elle intercepta un sourire de Harry vers Draco, et recula d'un pas quand son propre fils passa une main joueuse dans les cheveux du brun. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, referma silencieusement la porte de la chambre de Harry et retourna à la cuisine.

- Narcissa ?

La blonde tourna son regard vers son mari qui venait de l'appeler, et se posta près de lui, souriant quand il embrassa la paume de sa main. Mais son expression redevint vite soucieuse, ce qui alerta Lucius, il se leva et la serra calmement contre lui, une main sur sa hanche.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ils sont... ils sont trop proches

- Qui ? ... Harry et Draco ?

- Hn.

Lucius haussa les épaules, qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par trop proche ? Il regarda la porte close de la chambre de Harry avec une moue concentré, les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'inquiétude de son épouse.

- Et bien .. Draco a juste eut peur pour Harry, c'est pour ça qu'il le protége.

- Mais de quoi ? Il n'y a aucun danger, Lucius !

- Mmh.

- Ce n'est pas normal, ils se tenaient la main, et Draco a passé une main dans ses cheveux...

- Tu t'imagines des choses !

- Rien du tout ! Ils ... ils sont comme Blaise et Pansy

- ...

- Comme ... toi et ... moi.

Lucius sursauta et regarda leur étreinte avec intensité. Quoi ? Son fils ? Il haussa les épaules, son épouse disait n'importe quoi.

µ

* * *

µ

Je réponds aux review de ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre sur leurs profils: 

**Iris =** bien sûr que jte pardoooone ^^ Après tout tu viens de laisser une review sur l'autre chapitre, c'est cool. Merci à toi dme lire depuis le débuuut !

**Fire666 =** j'ai vus que tu suivais un bon nombre de mes fics ^^ J'avoue que ça me fait plaisir. Tes scénarios sont plutôt intérressant ... on verra bien XD

Et merci à tout les autres !

µ

* * *

µ

**Voila ! Alors, ça vous a plû ? **

**Voila, sinon je crois que je vais publier tout les mercredis**

**Ca me parait bien ^^**

µ

**Review ?**

µ


	10. Chapter 10

µ

**Salut à touuusss !**

**Désolé, j'ai raté le coche XD**

**J'étais censé poster hier, mais j'ai pas eut le temps !**

µ

**Bonne lecture !**

µ

* * *

µ

Deux jours de plus venaient de passer et Amal arriva une fois de plus mais ce qu'il ramena avec lui en étonna plus d'un. Lucius regarda le sage en haussant un sourcil et celui ci lui répondit par un petit sourire calme.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est mon filleul.

En effet, un grand brun suivait le sage, il avait l'air désabusé, ses traits du visage étaient fermés et il ne souriait pas à leur hôte. Amal donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de son filleul et lui fit les gros yeux. Le jeune soupira et tendit la main avec désinvolture. Lucius ne la prit qu'avec regret.

- Salut, je m'apelle Alec

Lucius se tendit quand il entendit l'accent espagnol du filleul et enleva sa main quand il perçut sa voix trainante, il ne l'aimait pas du tout celui là. Sa voix, son attitude, tout le rebutait, il était malpoli. Le blond fit entrer le sage dans sa maison et faillit refermer la porte au nez d'Alec. Narcissa prépara du thé pendant que Amal partait examiner Harry suivit par le jeune espagnol.

- Bonjour Harry ! clama Amal

- Bonjour.

- Comment ça va ?

- Mieux.

Le sage s'approcha et demanda à Harry d'enlever sa chemise, ce qu'il fit. Alec resta en retrait dans la chambre, un peu surpris que son parrain soit si proche de son patient. Il vit le brun le regarder alors il lui fit un signe de tête.

- Salut.

- Salut, murmura Harry

Harry fronça les sourcils en observant le nouveau venu, il portait un jean noir resserré au niveau des mollets et un t-shirt près du corps. Le garçon aurait pus être torse nu que cela n'aurait fait aucune différence, le t-shirt semblait être peint sur lui. Il sentit à peine Amal lui enlever son pansement à l'épaule, plongé dans l'observation du jeune qui lui faisait face.

- Whaou, ils t'ont pas raté.

Harry rougit et posa une main sur son épaule. Ca faisait seulement 3 jours qu'il savait ce qui était marqué dans son dos. Blaise le lui avait dit en serrant les poings, et depuis ce temps il avait toujours honte de montrer son épaule, même à Draco. Pourtant le blond avait déjà vus ses marques.

- Monstre ? .. Qui t'as fait ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Alec haussa les sourcils, s'appretant à répliquer que c'était bizarre de ne pas savoir l'identité de ses agresseurs mais son parrain lui fit les gros yeux, lui ordonnant silencieusement de se taire. Alors il referma la bouche et assista à l'examen du brun avec un petit air surpris. Le brun avait dû le sentir passer, vus la marque dans son dos ... Amal resta encore, tatant les côtes de Harry avec un sourire encourageant, puis il sortit, les laissant à deux pendant qu'il partait discuter avec Lucius. Alec se rapprocha du brun avec un petit sourire en coin, il s'assit au bord du lit.

- C'est tes parents là ba ? dit-il en montrant la porte de la tête.

- Non, c'est les parents de Draco.

- Ah ok. Je m'apelle Alec

- Harry.

Alec lui fit un sourire et son regard revint sur son épaule abîmé. Il détacha chaque lettre: MONSTRE. La blessure était en voie de guerison, mais il resterait des cicatrices. Il pencha la tête et vit Harry se tortiller sur le lit, géné par son regard insistant.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui t'as fait ça ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

- T'as oublié ?

- On peut dire ça, murmura le brun avec un sourire triste.

Harry baissa les yeux, il n'aimait pas trop le regard de Alec, il était tout le temps fixé sur lui, il avait l'impression d'être jugé en permanence. Il sentit le regard du brun glisser sur son torse et rougit quand il se rapprocha de lui, mal à l'aise. Alec se placa si près qu'il pû sentir son souffle sur sa clavicule, il essaya de se reculer mais le brun posa sa main gauche sur son épaule pour eviter qu'il ne s'échappe. Il lui lança un regard apréciateur et sourit quand il vit le frisson courir le long du cou de Harry.

- Comment on peut faire du mal à quelqu'un d'aussi mignon ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, le regard incertain, et Alec en profita pour s'avancer plus avant, essayant de l'embrasser. Mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement à ce moment là.

- Harry, tu ..

Draco se figea devant la scène qui était devant lui. Un brun qu'il ne connaissait pas et puis Harry, qui se tenait si proche, et puis l'autre qui voulait... Le blond sentit une vague de colère le traverser, il foudroya l'inconnu du regard et le toisa de haut.

- T'es qui, toi ? Demanda t-il séchement

Harry sursauta au ton qu'avait prit Draco et en voyant son attitude aussi hautaine. Alec renifla d'amusement et se leva lentement, faisant glisser sa main gauche sur le torse du brun en une carresse equivoque, le faisant rougir au passage. Draco serra les poings, alors lui, il ne l'aimait pas. Il tenta de se calmer et fit un sourire bien que froid. L'espagnol s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main avec un sourire suffisant.

- Alec, se présenta t-il

- Draco.

Le blond prit la main tendu et serra aussi fort qu'il put, faisant grimacer Alec qui relacha vite l'étreinte sous la douleur. Draco le regarda d'un air narquois, ce qui fit hoqueter Harry. Le brun haussa les sourcils, plus que surpris, jamais il n'avait été aussi froid avec quelqu'un, alors qu'il change de personnalité aussi vite l'intriguait ! Alec mit ses mains dans ses proches et regarda le blond dans les yeux, avec un air indifférent, il passa devant lui pour quitter la pièce. Le jeune espagnol s'arreta quand il fut à sa hauteur et ne lui jettant aucun regard, il murmura pour que lui seul entende:

- Tellement nerveux.., ricana t-il

Draco serra les poings, ne répondit pas quand il partit enfin, les laissant seul tout les deux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Rien d'important.

- Sûr ?

- Hn.

Draco regarda Harry et soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi énervé ?

µ

* * *

µ

Depuis cet incident, Alec était toujours revenu voir Harry, pretextant qu'il ne connaissait personne ici, et qu'il s'ennuyait. Il profita donc des soins que son parrain donnaient à Harry pour venir. Draco s'arrangeait toujours pour être présent lors de ces rencontres, mais des fois, il arrivait qu'il ne soit pas là. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas délaisser Blaise et Pansy qui avait fait un si long voyage juste pour le voir ! Alors quand Draco n'était pas là, Alec en profitait au maximum pour se rapprocher d' Harry. L'espagnol avait comprit son homosexualité depuis qu'il avait 14 ans en flashant sur son prof de gym, bien sûr il avait dû le cacher parce qu'être gay dans sa famille était la pire des maladies, mais ici, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, personne ne le connaissait et son parrain était parfaitement au courant de ses préférences sexuelles, et puis... il fallait avouer qu'Harry était pas mal en son genre.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva seul avec le brun, profitant de l'absence de cet irritable petit blond. Oh bien sûr, si il l'avait voulut il aurait pû l'avoir lui aussi, mais aparement Draco ne semblait pas l'aimer beaucoup. Alec renifla d'amusement, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il en pinçait pour Harry. Mais lui aussi avait un faible pour Harry, alors le laisser à Draco: pas question.

Alec soupira en regardant Harry qui s'était posté près de la fenêtre, il s'approcha lentement derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les faisant glisser jusque sur son ventre. Harry hoqueta et voulut se décaler, mais il le retint fermement dans ses bras, refusant qu'il s'en aille, le brun abandonna et laissa Alec le tenir dans ses bras, mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je crois que ça se voit parfaitement.

L'espagnol baissa son visage et frôla le cou halée de son nez, respirant l'odeur d'Harry en fermant les yeux. Le brun gigota, mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas qu'Alec soit si proche de lui, il se sentait mal à chaque fois. Même si l'étreinte était agréable, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que ce n'était pas naturel.

- Je..

- Tu quoi ?

- ...

Alec pouffa dans son cou, le faisant frissonner, il posa ses mains sur celle de l'espagnol, essayant de lui faire lacher prise, mais cela ne sembla même pas perturber Alec qui ressera son etreinte.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? murmura Harry, je ne comprend pas

- Et pourquoi Draco peut le faire et pas moi ? demanda Alec d'un air un peu contrarié.

- Parce que...

- Oui ? parce que quoi ?

- je ne sais pas, gemit-il

- Parce que tu l'aimes ?

- L'aimer ?

- Blaise et Pansy s'aiment... est-ce que toi tu aimes Draco ?

- Je ... non

Alec fit un sourire en coin, il mentait. Bien sûr qu'il mentait. Harry était toujours tendre envers Draco, toujours en train de lui sourire, alors qu'avec lui... il était toujours nerveux. L'espagnol sentit la jalousie s'infiltrer en lui et respira profondément pour faire partir ce sentiment dérangeant. Harry était toujours nerveux en sa présence, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tu ne penses qu'à lui ? Je suis là moi, je suis tout le temps là, et tu ne penses qu'à lui...

- Qu'est ce que..

Harry poussa un petit cri quand Alec le tourna vers lui brutalement. Mais il se calma rapidement en voyant qu'il n'était pas en colère. L'espagnol était toujours imprévisible, Harry ne savait jamais comment reagir avec lui, un moment il était calme et l'autre il devenait brusque. Alec le regarda avec un air un peu serieux et posa une main sur sa taille.

- Je vais te poser la question une derniere fois, cherche bien la réponse et ne répond pas trop vite.

- ...

- Est-ce que tu aimes Draco ?

µ

* * *

µ

**Ahahahahaha, j'avoue, j'suis une grosse sadique XD**

**La suite mercredi prochain !**

**J'espere qu'elle vous plaira !**

µ

**S'il vous plaît ! Laissez des reviews !**

**C'est mon seul salaire snif.**

µ


	11. Chapter 11: la douleur dû au rejet

µ

_**Salut ! Voila une nouvelle suite comme promis !**_

_**J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture comme d'habitude**_

_**et espère que vous serez nombreux à donner votre avis !**_

µ

* * *

µ

_- Je vais te poser la question une derniere fois, cherche bien la réponse et ne répond pas trop vite._

_- ..._

_- Est-ce que tu aimes Draco ?_

Harry enleva violemment la main d'Alec de sa hanche et alla dans un coin de la chambre, ses yeux faisaient des allés/retour entre le mur devant lui et la porte, comme si il avait voulu s'enfuir. Il se sentait piégé, pourquoi est-ce qu'Alec lui posait cette question, pourquoi voulait-il absolument une réponse...

- Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas !

Harry se tourna brusquement vers lui, le fusillant du regard, il était sur les nerfs, il n'avait plus envie de parler, cette discussion ne rimait à rien, elle l'agaçait.

- Je veux que tu partes.

- Je..

- Maintenant ! cria t-il

Alec recula d'un pas, Harry n'avait jamais fait preuve de violence avec lui, mais en le regardant dans les yeux, il sût que si il restait, cela finirait mal pour lui. L'espagnol renifla en souriant d'un air amer et s'appreta à passer la porte.

- Ta réaction te trahi.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et accelera le pas en entendant un bruit de verre cassé provenir de la chambre, signe que Harry était vraiment hors de lui.

µ

* * *

µ

- Ca va, Harry ?

Narcissa pencha la tête sur le coté en regardant le brun qui touillait dans son assiette sans vraiment manger, poussant la nourriture, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle fit un sourire en voyant son air préocuppé et regarda son mari qui haussa les épaules à l'absence de réponse.

- Harry ?

Le brun redressa rapidement la tête, surpris et regarda Narcissa qui venait de l'apeller.

- Oui ?

- Ca va ?

- ... oui.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiéte pour lui, elle finit par hausser les épaules à son tour et par jeter un regard insistant à Draco pour qu'il lui pose des questions et le reconforte dès qu'ils seraient sortis de table. Le blond hocha de la tête et son regard se porta de nouveau sur Harry, depuis qu'Alec était parti, il était etrangement calme.

µ

* * *

µ

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? T'es bizarre depuis qu'Alec est parti...

- Il m'a juste un peu enervé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Harry secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas en parler, surtout quand Draco était le principal concerné. Le blond, voyant son trouble s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Harry frissonna, pourquoi est-ce que quand Alec le touchait il n'était pas à l'aise ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'avec Draco ça marchait et pas avec l'espagnol ? Tant de question qui ne trouvait pas de réponse, il ne comprenait pas. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire Alec par "aimer", il pensait qu'un couple c'était un garçon et une fille ! Alors pourquoi il disait: "est-ce que tu aimes Draco ?"

- Draco ?

- Hn ?

- L'amour... c'est avec un garçon et une fille, hein ?

- euh.. oui

- ...

Harry hocha de la tête, il avait raison, lui il avait comprit, mais alors pourquoi Alec disait-il cela ? Ca ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête, lui donnant la migraine par instant. Au début, il avait décidé de garder ça pour lui, mais n'ayant aucune réponse et n'y connaissant rien, il se décida à demander à Draco.

- Alec à dit... que deux garçons pouvaient s'aimer..

- Il. ..

- Je ne comprend pas, reprit le brun en se tournant vers lui, est-ce que tu comprends ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

Draco gigota, mal à l'aise, il commencait à aborder le problème des relations entre les hommes, chose qu'il avait tenté d'eviter avec Harry, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire toute sa vie, le brun devait savoir.

- Il arrive que deux garçons tombent amoureux.

- Ca arrive ?

- Oui, pas souvent, mais c'est déjà arrivé.

- C'est mal ?

- Des gens pensent que oui, d'autres que non.

Draco avait l'impression de rester vague dans ses explications, il essayait de rester neutre par rapport au sujet, à ne pas influencer Harry pour qu'il ait sa propre opinion. Le brun se tordit les doigts nerveusement et jeta un regard en coin au blond.

- Tu penses que c'est mal ?

- Je.. je ne sais pas. Pourquoi toute ces questions ?

- Alec... je crois qu'il m'aime.

Draco sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine et son corps se crisper. Il l'avait deviné depuis le début et il pensait qu'Harry s'en était déjà rendu compte. Il se rabroua mentalement: bien sûr qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, il ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas. Draco regarda Harry s'assoir sur le lit, bien qu'il semblait plus calme, il sût que celui ci lui cachait quelque chose.

- Il y a autre chose ?

- N.. non

Draco se rapprocha de lui et prit place sur le matelas à son tour, il forca Harry à le regarder dans les yeux et fit un sourire calme. En voyant ses yeux, il comprit qu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler, il baissa les yeux. Il était sûr qu'Harry lui en parlerait quand il serait prêt.

µ

* * *

µ

Alec était revenu le lendemain, et Harry n'avait plus protesté.

L'espagnol s'avança vers lui et posa une main dans son dos, la laissant glisser jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Il fut etonné que Harry ne le repousse pas et poussa sa chance plus loin en l'entourant de ses bras alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Le brun eut un frisson mais se laissa faire, il était un peu inquiet de savoir jusqu'où Alec allait aller.

- Pourquoi ? chuchotta l'espagnol, tu ne m'as jamais laissé te prendre dans mes bras, avant.

Alec ferma les yeux de bien-être et posa sa tempe contre les cheveux de Harry, il était à peine plus grand que lui. Son coeur battait vite, être si proche de lui le grisait, il se sentait euphorique. Il soupira et laissa sa main caresser son ventre à travers le tissus de sa chemise, il sentit le brun soupirer.

- Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

Alec sursauta et sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à la question posée. Ses mains voyagèrent sur le torse d'Harry, profitant de la proximité qu'il voulait bien lui accorder.

- Oui...

L'espagnol fit glisser sa tête dans le cou du brun et déposa un baiser tendre dans son cou, respirant son odeur avec avidité. Il essaya de se calmer, parce que Harry allait sûrement le rejeter une fois qu'il se serait apperçut de la position de ses mains, du fait qu'ils soient aussi proche. Mais le brun le rendait fou...

- Je t'aime tellement...

- Je... je ne crois pas que je t'aime...

Harry baissa la tête, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait lui faire du mal, cependant Alec n'en montra rien et se contenta de le serrer plus fort contre lui. Son etreinte était agréable, il se sentait bien, c'était tendre et doux.

- Je sais... tu aimes Draco.

- Je..

- Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux..

- M'apprendre quoi ?

- A aimer...

Alec savait qu'Harry avait du mal avec les sentiments, il connaissait son histoire, son parrain lui avait expliqué. Alors même si Harry ne l'aimait pas, il comptait profiter au maximum de sa présence, même si pour cela il devait le pousser dans les bras de Draco.

µ

* * *

µ

Harry s'était de plus en plus rapproché de Alec, tandis qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de Draco. L'espagnol avait laissé son instint lui dicter comment agir avec le brun, selon ses réactions et ce qu'il voulait comprendre. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'Harry lui avait donné son accord pour lui apprendre, presque une semaine que Draco était tout seul. Blaise et Pansy avait dû retourner à Londres, avec leurs parents, et il ne voulait pas s'interposer entre Harry et Alec, puisque le brun souhaitait sa présence.

Draco étira ses jambes engourdies à force de rester debout devant sa fenêtre sans bouger. Il pensait à Harry, à sa façon d'être quand il était avec Alec. Au début, le brun avait semblé un peu mal à l'aise, et au fur et à mesure que l'espagnol s'imposait, il s'était habitué à sa présence, pour finir par l'apprécier, et Draco avait regardé cela se produire avec impuissance. Le blond serra les poings et ferma fort les yeux, il avait mal à la tête, il se sentait mal. Il eut un vertige et se retint au montant de la fenêtre en haletant, Harry lui manquait.

Draco ricana, le brun vivait sous le même toit que lui, et il lui manquait. C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisait à quel point il avait besoin d'Harry, alors que lui ... Il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Le blond passa une main sur son visage et effaca rageusement les larmes qui s'appretaient à couler de ses yeux.

- Harry...

Il entendait presque les rires dans la pièce à coté, leurs chamailleries, et ça le tuait tout les jours d'entendre ces sons, même si ça ne faisait pratiquement qu'une semaine. Draco haleta à nouveau en appuyant son coté droit contre le mur, il cacha son visage dans ses mains avec un soupire douloureux.

- Draco ?

Le blond se tourna vers la porte avec un sursaut, ses yeux étaient embués, il avait la gorge serré et il devait avoir l'air affreux. Il fut soulagé en remarquant les cheveux blonds de sa mère, il ne saurait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si cela avait été Harry. Il se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de voir l'air éffaré que prenait sa mère, elle s'approcha de lui doucement. Jamais elle n'avait vus son fils dans un tel état.

- Ca va ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Ca va...

Ses pleurs redoublèrent à l'instant où il eut laché cette phrase, il se sentait trop mal. Narcissa le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, inquiéte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon chéri ?

Elle l'entendit gemir douloureusement et sentit son coeur se serrer, voir son fils aussi malheureux lui faisait peur et la rendait triste. Narcissa le fit assoir sur le lit et sursauta quand Draco ressera ses mains autour d'elle avec desespoir, de peur qu'elle s'en aille.

- Là, ça va, maintenant... c'est fini.

Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le berça, comme quand il était petit, essayant de l'apaiser. Elle attendit qu'il se calme avec patience et relacha son étreinte pour effacer le restant de larme sur ses joues. Draco se tenait tranquille, mais malgrè cela, les larmes roulaient toujours silencieusement sur ses joues. Narcissa eut beau essayer de les chasser, rien n'apaisa Draco.

- Maman, murmura t-il d'une voix cassé.

- Quoi, chéri ?

- Tu vas... tu vas me trouver monstrueux... mais, haleta t-il

Draco avait mal au ventre, il se pencha en avant et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Sa mère allait le rejeter, le trouver horrible, mais il n'y pouvait rien ! Il avait besoin d'en parler, voir Harry si heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre le détruisait, et le fait de devoir le cacher, de faire semblant que tout allait bien alors qu'il se sentait mourir, le rendait fou.

- J'suis amoureux d'Harry, murmura t-il avec difficulté.

Sa mère s'écarta un peu de lui, surprise et Draco prit cela comme un rejet, il sentit son corps se glacer d'horreur. Il ferma les yeux avec force et arreta presque de respirer sous la puissance des sentiments négatifs qu'il ressentait. Il se leva brusquement et Narcissa le vit partir en courant sans rien tenter pour le rattraper, pétrifiée par l'étonnement.

µ

* * *

µ

**Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?**

**Où est parti Draco ?**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?**

**Lol, la suite mercredi prochainnnn !**

µ

**Une review pour l'auteur sadique ? Une tomate ? XD**

µ


	12. Chapter 12: Acceptation et Révelation

µ

**Salut ! **

µ

**Voila la suite tant attendu !**

**J'espere que ça vous plaira !**

**Désolé de poster aussi tard lol **

µ

**Bonne lecture !**

µ

* * *

µ

Alec ouvrit la porte, s'appretant à sortir pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, il vit Draco partir en courant, mais celui ci ne sembla même pas le remarquer. L'espagnol pencha la tête sur le coté, et se dit que finalement, le verre d'eau attendrait. Il rentra dans la chambre et referma silencieusement la porte.

µ

* * *

µ

- Allo ?

- Narcissa, c'est Severus.

- Oh mon dieu, Severus ! Draco a disparût ! Je ne sais pas où il a pût aller, j'ai cherché dans tout le village et ...

- Il est ici.

- Oh.

Narcissa essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et souffla de soulagement une fois le choc passé, elle avait été morte d'inquiétude, avait fouillé tout le village..

- Il va bien ?

- Il est en bonne santé, par contre aller bien...

- Oh Severus...

- Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Il est parti de la maison en courrant, je n'ai même pas eut le temps de le rattrapper.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Narcissa hésita, d'un coté, elle avait vraiment besoin de se confier avant d'en parler à Lucius, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la confession de son fils et même si elle s'en doutait depuis le début... Elle avait peur, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre à part peut-être partager ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, qu'on lui donne des conseils... n'importe quoi !

- Narcissa, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire, je suis le meilleur ami de Lucius, mais j'estime être le tien aussi.

- C'est juste que ..., elle soupira en faisant un pauvre sourire, Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux.

- Oh... premiere peine de coeur..

- Oui..

- Qui est-ce ?

- ...

- Narcissa ?

- C'est Harry.

- Harry ... comme .. ?

- Harry comme Harry, Severus, ricana t-elle, il n'y a qu'un Harry si je me rapelle bien.

- Oh

Narcissa se passa une main sur le visage et tourna le regard vers la porte de la chambre de Harry, et dire que le brun n'en savait rien. La porte s'ouvrit et elle sursauta en mettant une main sur son coeur. Alec en sortit et passa devant elle.

- Au revoir, madame !

- Au revoir, Alec.

Le brun sortit et elle se reconcentra sur la conversation qu'elle était censé tenir avec Severus.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Severus... C'est si soudain ! Harry est .. et bien, je ne crois pas qu'il comprenne bien le sens du mot "amour". Il a beaucoup appris mais ...

- Je comprends. Moi je crois qu'au contraire, il comprend parfaitement. Mais Draco...

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout, je pense... C'est mon fils, je l'aime.

- Bien sûr.

- Alors même si il m'avoue qu'il est.. homosexuel ... Je pense que je dois le soutenir. Je ne sais pas comment va réagir Lucius, il a toujours tendance à attendre beaucoup de lui.

- Oui.. En tout cas, il peut rester ici ce soir ?

- J'allais te le demander. Il faut que j'en parle à Lucius.

- D'accord. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit..

- Merci, Severus. Prend bien soin de lui... Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Narcissa raccrocha avec un soupire, cette discussion lui avait permit d'y voir plus clair. Elle se sentait plus en confiance, et quoi qu'il advienne, elle soutiendrai son fils.

µ

* * *

µ

- Où est Draco ? demanda le brun, un peu surpris

Narcissa se redressa brusquement et lança un regard gêné vers Harry, elle lui fit un sourire et essaya de cacher son embarras. Lucius s'était lui même redressé pour jeter un regard interrogateur à sa femme.

- Il est parti chez son parrain pendant... quelque temps.

- Il va bientôt revenir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? demanda Lucius, c'est notre fils quand même, on peut savoir où il part sans prévenir et quand il est censé revenir !

- Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul, murmura Narcissa

La blonde lança un regard à son mari et celui ci comprit qu'elle lui en parlerait mais pas devant Harry. Il hocha la tête et s'interressa de nouveau à son assiette. Harry regarda la mère de Draco en penchant la tête, d'un air un peu inquiet.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui ! Ne t'en fait pas, Harry !

Narcissa lui lança un regard rassurant et il ne posa plus de question le restant du dîner. Quand il fut sortit de table, elle prit son temps pour la débarrasser, cherchant les paroles qu'elle pourrait dire à son mari, la façon de les prononcer pour reduire sa deception ou le choc qu'il pourrait avoir, mais n'en trouva aucune. Pourtant elle devrait lui dire ...

- Narcissa, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Où est Draco ?

- Je te l'ai dit, il est chez Severus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son parrain seul à seul et ...

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, Cissa, trancha Lucius, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, tu as passé ton temps à m'éviter à partir du moment où j'ai franchit cette porte.

Narcissa prit place sur une chaise et soupira, c'était le moment où elle devait tout avouer. C'était le moment où elle allait savoir à quel point Lucius tenait à son fils, est-ce qu'il l'accepterait sans discuter ? Est-ce qu'il serait dégouté par ça ? Elle secoua la tête et regarda son mari, il avait toujours été calme et posé, elle espérait qu'il accepterait cet état de fait, elle ne lui demandait pas de comprendre, parce qu'elle même avait du mal à le faire, mais accepter...

- Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que ... que Draco et Harry était trop proche ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Ce midi, j'ai été dans la chambre de Draco pour lui demander si il lui fallait quelque chose au marché de demain et ...

- Et quoi ?

- Il pleurait, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état Lucius, il était vraiment malheureux.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux.

Narcissa regarda son mari avec un regard entendu, d'un air de dire: "tu peux en déduire la suite, n'est-ce pas ?". Lucius fronça les sourcils, bien son fils était amoureux ! Mais quel était le rapport avec ... Il ecarquilla les yeux.

- Tu ne veux pas dire que ?

- Si, Lucius.

- Mais comment est-ce que...

- Ton fils est amoureux de Harry.

µ

* * *

µ

Harry sursauta et referma la porte de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible... Cissa venait de dire.. elle venait de dire ...

- Ton fils est amoureux de Harry.

Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine et il posa une main dessus, c'était ... c'était agréable.

µ

* * *

µ

- Mais ... Draco ? Tu es sûr ?

Lucius se leva, incapable de rester assis plus longtemps, son fils... son propre fils.

- Lucius, s'il te plait arrete de tourner en rond ! Tu me donnes le tournis !

Le blond regarda sa femme avec effarement, avant de sourire et de la regarder comme si elle venait de lui faire un cannulard ...

- C'est une blague hein ! Mon dieu, Cissa, j'ai vraiment cru que tu venais de dire que notre fils venait de tomber amoureux du garçon qu'il a trouvé dans la jungle.

- Et c'est bien ce que je viens de dire, et non ce n'est pas une blague.

- Mais enfin ! Tu as dû te tromper ! Draco n'est pas comme ça !

- Il n'est pas comme quoi ?

- Comme ... comme...

Narcissa regarda son mari qui venait de se transformer en idiot, répétant chaque mot avec un air interdit. Elle s'approcha de lui et fit le sourire le plus doux qu'elle avait jamais fait, et posa une main sur son épaule en appuyant pour le faire s'assoir. Lucius leva ses yeux vers elle.

- Maintenant, Lucius, ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu vas rejeter Draco..

- Je ... bien sûr que non, mais ... homosexuel, tu es sûre ? gemit-il

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Oh mon dieu...

- Et... et pour Harry ?

- Je... je ne sais pas, Narcissa. Tu penses qu'on doit lui dire ?

- Je.. je ne pense pas, l'important pour l'instant, c'est de rassurer Draco.

- Il ... ?

- Il pense qu'on le rejette. Je suis sûre que c'est pour ça qu'il est partit chez Severus et qu'il n'a rien voulu lui dire.

- Je pense que le laisser chez Severus n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

µ

* * *

µ

Le lendemain, Narcissa avait décidé d'aller voir son fils et Lucius avait prit un jour de congés pour y aller avec elle. Elle se tordit nerveusement les doigts et son mari posa une main sur son épaule, lui aussi avait un peu du mal à gerer cette histoire. Mais la nuit lui avait porté conseil, il s'était couché indécis et s'était reveillé déterminé. Après tout, les Malfoys privilégiaient la famille, et il ne se résoudrait jamais à renier son fils, il l'accepterait, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

µ

* * *

µ

Alec marchait vers la maison des Malfoys, le sourire aux lèvres, cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry et lui devenaient de plus en plus proche. Le brun l'avait même autorisé à l'embrasser... Alec toqua à la porte et fut surpris quand ce fût Harry lui même qui lui pria d'entrer.

- Mrs Malfoy n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle et Lucius sont partis voir Draco chez Severus.

- Severus ?

- C'est le parrain de Draco.

- Oh ... D'accord

Alec fit un sourire et prit Harry dans ses bras avec un soupire de contentement dès qu'ils entrèrent dans sa chambre. Le brun passa ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air fatigué. ..

- Pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, repondit Harry.

- Tiens, je t'ai acheté ça.

Harry prit ce que Alec lui tendait et recula légérement quand il se rendit compte que c'était un couteau rétractable.

- Comme ça tu pourra te défendre..

L'espagnol passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun et caressa la peau de son dos, il sourit quand il sentit un frisson l'agiter. Il prit le couteau de ses mains, le replia et le glissa dans la poche de pantalon de Harry. Il poussa le brun vers le lit et le fit s'allonger dessus. Alec se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec ravissement, depuis qu'il avait demandé à Harry si il pouvait l'embrasser et que celui ci lui avait répondut oui, il en profitait pour le faire le plus souvent possible, en essayant de ne pas le brusquer, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient seul...

- Ouvre la bouche, murmura l'espagnol.

- Hn ?

Il ne le laissa pas parler et profita que celui ci ait ouvert la bouche pour l'explorer de sa langue. Harry poussa un petit cri surpris dans le baiser et se tendit quand il voulu lui enlever sa chemise. Le brun arreta le baiser et se recula legerement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je profite que personne ne soit là pour t'apprendre une nouvelle leçon, repondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Une nouvelle leçon ?

- Ferme les yeux.

Harry hésita, mais finit par lui obeir et reposa sa tête sur le matelas, un peu tendu par l'attente. Il sentit les mains d'Alec enlever sa chemise et voyager sur son torse, il frissonna quand sa bouche se posa dans son cou et encore plus quand elle descendit vers son ventre. Il poussa un petit gemissement inconfortable, il avait mal au bas ventre. Alec fit un sourire et laissa ses mains descendre encore pour déboutonner le jean du brun qui se tendait sous les assauts de ses mains. Harry sursauta quand la main se posa entre ses jambes et se recula un peu, il n'arrivait pas à decider si cela faisait du bien ou si c'était mal, c'était.. un peu entre les deux. D'un coté il avait envie qu'Alec le touche mais de l'autre ... il se sentait mal.

- A..arrete.

Alec ne l'écouta pas et continua ses baisers sur son ventre, laissant sa main posé à l'endroit critique et lui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L'image de Draco lui vint soudainement à l'esprit et il le repoussa violemment.

- Arrete !

Alec tomba du lit et se redressa une main sur la tête, grimacant de douleur. Il regarda Harry, celui-ci avait les joues rouges d'exitation mais son regard était horrifié, le brun referma sa chemise et son pantalon et sorti en claquant la porte.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

µ

* * *

µ

Harry marcha un peu dans la maison et se tendit en remarquant devant quelle porte il venait de s'arreter.. Celle de Draco. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et entra dans la chambre, sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait faire, puisqu'il savait que le blond était chez son parrain. Harry regarda tout autour de lui avec un petit sourire en voyant le tableau noir et les craies. Draco s'était beaucoup servit du tableau pour lui apprendre à ecrire, et au tout début, il avait été tellement impréssioné par lui que si il apprenait finalement, ce n'était pas pour acquerir un savoir, mais bien pour lui faire plaisir. Il se rapela de tout les moments qu'il avait passé ensemble et réalisa combien il avait délaissé Draco en restant avec Alec, combien il avait été idiot de l'avoir laissé alors que lui s'était toujours occupé de lui. Il découvrit ce jour là, un tout nouveau sentiment, qui était loin d'être agréable: la culpabilité.

µ

* * *

µ

- Narcissa !

- Bonjour, Severus

- Vous voulez voir Draco ?

- Oui.

- Il est dans la chambre d'ami.

Narcissa fit un signe de tête reconnaissant à Severus et prit la main de son mari pour monter à l'étage. Ils s'aretèrent devant la porte indiqué et Lucius serra la main de sa femme avec anxiété. Celle ci se retourna et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle toqua et après quelques instants son fils vint leur ouvrir. Draco baissa directement la tête et laissa la porte ouverte en retournant dans la chambre, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Jeune homme ! J'attends des explications !

Draco ferma les yeux au ton autoritaire qu'avait prit son père et s'attendit à recevoir toutes les insultes concernant sa déclaration de l'autre soir. Il sentit le desespoir s'infiltrer ainsi que la honte, parce qu'il avait encore trouver un moyen de decevoir son père.

- Je pensais t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas partir sans prévenir !

Draco rouvrit brusquement les yeux et leva la tête vers son père. Sa mère lui souriait avec un air rassurant et il sentit son coeur se gonfler de reconnaissance quand il vit l'air faussement autoritaire qu'avait prit son père. Il sourit et rigola, incapable de s'en empecher en regardant ses parents qui venaient de l'accepter.

- Pardon, papa.

µ

* * *

µ

Harry entra de nouveau dans la chambre, il avait reflechit, toute l'après-midi pour être exact. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il se sentait si bien avec Draco et si mal à l'aise avec Alec. Et l'espagnol avait surement raison depuis le début: il l'aimait. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Alec.

- Ca va ? demanda t-il

- Oui, ecoute... je veux arreter, murmura Harry

Alec qui allait s'approcher de lui, s'arreta brusquement et leva son regard vers lui.

- Arreter quoi ?

- Arreter tout ... avec toi.

- Pourquoi ?

L'espagnol se sentit détruit de l'interieur à ces mots, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'était la question qui passait en boucle dans sa tête. Et le brun qui ne voulait pas répondre ! Et lui qui se sentait si mal, il savait qu'il allait finir avec le coeur brisé, mais il s'était dit: "je suis un homme, ça va aller, je m'en remettrais". Et là... Et là, il avait tellement mal.

- Si c'est parce que j'ai été trop vite, je suis désolé, Harry. Mais je te promet de plus recommencer.. et ...

- Ce n'est pas ça.. Je crois...

Harry baissa la tête pour mieux la relever, il n'avait pas envie de faire du mal à Alec, parce que l'espagnol avait toujours été gentil avec lui, et puis il était amoureux de lui. Il savait que si Draco lui disait qu'il ne l'aimait pas... il en mourrait.

- Je crois que tu avais raison depuis le début... j'aime Draco, termina t-il

- Quoi ?

- Ca a toujours été lui... depuis le début.

Alec se sentait trahi, il avait cru qu'Harry le préférerait à la fin, parce qu'il passait tout son temps avec lui, il était toujours là ! Alors même que Draco s'était éclipsé pour lui laissé la place ! Il avait remarqué le manège du blond et il avait saisit que celui-ci avait abandonné parce qu'il se sentait incapable de gagner le coeur d'Harry. Et même en abandonant... c'était de Draco dont il tombait amoureux à la fin ? Il sentit la rage l'envahir, ce n'était pas juste.

- Il est parti, Harry.

- Q..quoi ?

- Il s'est enfui. Hier.

- Non.. il est partit chez Severus, Narcissa me l'a dit.

Alec ricana, il se sentait brisé, il avait mal... tellement mal au coeur.

- Parce que tu l'a crus ? Il est parti, je l'ai vus hier, il partait en courrant.

Harry regarda Alec, ce n'était pas vrai... pourquoi Narcissa lui mentirait ? Alec lui mentait, ce n'était pas possible autrement... et pourtant. Pourtant il sentit le doute s'accroitre en lui, et si le blond s'était réellement enfui ?

- Il m'a vus et il m'a dit qu'il te detestait, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais te revoir et qu'au moins les loups ne l'abandonneraient pas.

- Tu mens ! Draco n'aurait jamais dit ça ! protesta Harry

- Même après que tu l'ai abandonné ? Tu l'as laissé tout seul, alors que lui, il avait toujours été là pour toi.

Harry se recrocvilla sur lui même, il se sentait coupable, il avait abandonné Draco et celui ci était parti.

- Il est parti.. loin de toi ! Alors tu ferais mieux de l'oublier !

Harry se sentit horrifié: Draco était parti, il le detestait... alors que lui il l'aimait tellement !

µ

* * *

µ

**Re ! **

µ

**Alors je tenais à vous dire: **

**Qu'on approche de la fin !**

**En fait je pense qu'il reste 2 chapitre à tout cassé et un épilogue ^^**

µ

**Mais: j'ai aussi une mauvaise nouvelle... Je pars en vacances samedi**

**Donc la suite devra attendre jusqu'à la rentrée ...**

µ

**J'essayerai de trouver des moments pour ecrire et pour publier, mais rien n'est sûr !**

µ

**En attendant: j'ai eut mon BAC lool **


	13. Chapter 13

µ

**Salut ! **

µ

**Alors, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser**

**Nan, parce que serieux, c'est honteux de vous avoir fait attendre autant !**

**Donc voici la suite et fin du livre de la jungle.**

**C'est un gros chapitre pour me faire pardonner ^^ **

**Je suis en train de voir pour l'épilogue**

µ

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

µ

* * *

µ

Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur, abattu par ce que venait de lui apprendre Alec. Le grand brun le regardait, un peu d'espoir resurgissant en lui, si il lui disait que Draco ne l'aimait pas et qu'au contraire il le detestait, peut-être qu'Harry lui reviendrait.

- Tu as dit... qu'il était parti dans la jungle ?

- Oui. Il ne veut plus te revoir.

Harry se releva, déterminé et partit de la pièce en courant.

- Harry ! appela Alec

Mais il eut beau courir après lui, le brun était beaucoup plus rapide, et il venait de partir de la maison Malfoy. Alec se passa une main dans les cheveux, terrorisé, s'il avait bien comprit, le brun venait de partir dans la jungle... seul.

µ

* * *

µ

- Aller, tu viens ? On rentre à la maison.

Draco fit un sourire à sa mère et hocha la tête, peu importait qu'Alec soit à la maison, il prendrait son mal en patience, il le supporterait. Il s'en fichait, maintenant que ses parents étaient au courant et qu'ils n'étaient pas déçut de lui.

- Ca va aller ? Pour tes affaires ? demanda Narcissa

- Je n'ai rien prit en partant, fit-il remarquer

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, reprit-elle en secouant la tête

- Tu es tellement distraite ! grogna Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel

- Désolé !

Narcissa rigola en se passant une main derrière la tête, l'air gêné.

- Tu veux bien nous attendre en bas ? Je dois parler à Draco

- Oui, d'accord ! reprit Narcissa

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à son fils en partant et les laissa seul tout les deux. Draco se sentit un peu gêné que son père sache déjà, il remerciait sa mère mentalement, parce que lui se serait senti incapable de le lui annoncer.

- Draco..

- Hn ?

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, par rapport à cette histoire...

- Est-ce que.. tu es déçu ?

- Déçu ?

- Que je...

- Pas vraiment... Tu veux dire: que tu aimes les hommes ?

Draco fit une grimace, il se sentit rougir, la question était beaucoup trop directe, pourtant d'habitude son père faisait tout dans la subtilité mais là ... si il parlait de façon franche, c'était que la discussion était vraiment très serieuse...

- C'est... pas vraiment les hommes. C'est juste.. juste Harry, termina t-il avec difficulté

- Hn... au final je préfére ça.

Draco releva la tête, ébahi, son père préférait qu'il soit avec Harry ?

- Je crois que personne n'aurait été assez bien pour toi. Je les aurait rejeté en disant qu'ils ou elles ne te valaient pas .. Mais comme c'est Harry... termina son père avec un sourire en coin

- Papa... t'es vraiment impossible, il secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

- Aller viens ! Ne faisons pas attendre ta mère !

µ

* * *

µ

Lucius regarda Narcissa en lui faisant un sourire, Draco marchait derrière eux avec un petit sourire satisfait. Tout était arrangé, tout était mieux. Le père de famille ouvrit la porte et grimaca en voyant qu'Alec s'était installé sur le fauteuil de leur salon. Cependant, il fit vite taire son aversion en voyant l'air affolé que celui ci avait prit.

- Monsieur et Madame Malfoy ! Draco...

Draco lui lança un regard noir et détourna les yeux mais le brun s'avança vers lui et lui agrippa le bras, ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua son air anxieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il froidement

- C'est Harry...

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Il ...

Alec fut prit d'un tremblement, il passa une main sur son visage pour se calmer et regarda Draco à nouveau. Le blond allait le tuer, mais ..

- Je crois qu'il est en danger.

Draco sentit son coeur manquer un battement, ses yeux s'ecarquillèrent et il défit brutalement la prise qu'avait Alec sur son bras. Il sentit la fureur et la peur monter en lui et en même temps, il ne se sentit plus capable d'articuler un seul mot. Les seules choses qui passaient dans son esprit était Harry, danger. Narcissa poussa son fils sur le coté et se mit en face d'Alec.

- Où est-il, Alec ?

- Il...

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? reprit Lucius

- Rien, je..

- Alec ! s'exclama la blonde, c'est important ! Il faut que tu me dise où est Harry.

- Il est parti, je ... je lui ait dit.. que Draco s'était enfui.

- Où est-il ? gronda Lucius.

- Dans ... dans la jungle.

Draco sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en regardant au dehors, il faisait nuit. Lui et ses parents avaient trainés sur le chemin, si seulement ils étaient rentrés directement... peut-être que.. Le blond releva brusquement la tête et se sentit réagir instinctivement, ses jambes l'emportèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

- Draco !

Harry en danger, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul ! Même si il était dans la jungle... Quel que soit l'endroit où il était, il irait le chercher ! Il entendit sa mère courir derrière lui mais il était déjà trop loin, il entendit son père lui crier de revenir, mais il ne pouvait pas lui obeir, pas avant qu'il ait retrouvé Harry.

µ

* * *

µ

Harry courrut à travers la jungle, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Draco, c'était comme si il avait disparut de la surface de la terre.

- Draco ! cria t-il

La jungle se tut un instant tandis qu'il écoutait, essayant de trouver le moindre indice prouvant la présence d'un être vivant, mais tout était calme... beaucoup trop calme. Il s'était enfoncé profondément dans la jungle et la nuit rendait presque impossible son idée de remonter à travers la foret pour retourner d'où il venait afin de tout reprendre depuis le début. Pour la première fois, il était perdu dans sa propre maison. Il regarda les alentours et sentit le désespoir gronder en lui: il était perdu.

µ

* * *

µ

- Harry !

Draco trébucha sur une racine et jura.

- Harry ! Cria t-il

Il avançait rapidement, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait, ni depuis combien de temps il avait peur. Parce qu'il ne s'était jamais aventuré aussi loin dans la jungle sans Harry. Il avait peur que quelque chose ne lui soit arrivé, qu'il ait rencontré Sheere Khan sur le chemin. Draco trembla et ressera ses bras autour de lui pour se rechauffer, l'air était glacial et la mousse sous ses pieds ralentissaient sa progression. Il se prit de nouveau le pied dans une racine et s'écroula sur le sol. Son corps se rappela à lui de la pire des façons. Lui faisant ressentir à quel point il était essouflé, ses jambes le lancèrent d'avoir fait tant d'éffort et son souffle se fit rapidement saccadé. Il resta un instant sur le sol, reprenant sa respiration et essayant de se calmer pour reprendre sa marche le plus méthodiquement possible. Il regarda autour de lui: il ne savait même pas où il était ! Il était perdu !

Un grondement retenti et il se redressa brusquement, soudainement alerte. Ce bruit lui disait quelque chose. Le grondement reprit et il se mit sur ses pieds, un frisson parcourut son échine alors que l'espoir montait en lui.

- Harry ? murmura t-il

Un éclair jaune bondit des fourrés et il recula rapidement en un sursaut. L'horreur le paralysa tandis qu'il s'éfforçait à ne pas crier. Devant lui, se tenait le plus gros tigre qu'il ait jamais rencontré. La bête feula et il ne put s'empecher de reculer d'un pas à nouveau. Le tigre fit quelques pas de coté en le regardant et Draco sentit ses épaules trembler de terreur. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui broyer le coeur avec un marteau tellement la peur le tenait. Draco recula encore et fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête, inconscient de la vanité de son geste. Il se mit à courir pour échapper à la bête.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, essayant de trouver une échapatoire, mais n'en trouva aucune. Il avisa une branche basse d'un arbre et sauta pour l'attraper, entendant les bruits furtifs de la course de l'animal. Il se percha sur l'arbre et sentit quelque chose s'abattre sur sa jambe. Il écarquilla les yeux et hurla de douleur.

La patte du monstre venait de s'écraser sur sa jambe, le retenant et le tirant comme pour le déchirer. Il hurla à nouveau et sentit ses bras menacer de lacher la branche qu'il agrippait sous la souffrance et la panique. Un nouveau feulement retentit et Draco essaya de tirer sur sa jambe pour la dégager des griffes du monstre, il cria quand sa peau se déchira.

- Draco !

Le blond sentit son coeur s'arreter de battre la chamade un instant et il tourna la tête pour se retrouver en face de Harry. Il souffla de soulagemment mais la douleur de sa jambe le rappela brutalement à l'ordre lorsque Sheere Khan tira un peu plus ses griffes vers le bas, lui faisant de longues estafilades le long de la jambe, il cria de nouveau. Le soulagement était toujours là cependant. Harry était là, et il suffisait qu'il s'en aille pour qu'il aille toujours bien. Il perçut du coin de l'oeil un mouvement du brun qui s'avançait en courant dans la direction du monstre pour le secourir.

- Va t'en, Harry !

Sheere Khan gronda et ressera sa prise sur sa jambe, essayant de le faire descendre de l'arbre où il était perché. Il hoqueta quand une décharge de douleur courrut le long de son membre. Ses yeux se fermèrent brusquement et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empecher de hurler à nouveau sous la souffrance.

Tout se passa extrémement vite.

La bête lacha brutalement sa jambe pour s'élancer vers Harry avec un feulement furieux, Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sentit son souffle se couper quand il remarqua l'air étonné de Harry avant que le monstre ne s'abatte sur lui. Sheere Khan bondit, toutes griffes en dehors, ses crocs éguisés visant sa jugulaire pour l'abattre de sang froid. Sheere Khan retomba lourdement sur le brun. Puis tout fût terminé.

Draco ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'y avait plus un mouvement et le corps de Harry était recouvert par Sheere Khan. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Le coeur de Draco se comprima dans sa poitrine quand il vit les épaules de la bête remuer.

- Non...

Les bras du blond tremblèrent et lachérent la prise qu'il avait sur l'arbre brusquement. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, son corps lui semblait lesté de plomb et chaque mouvement exigeait de lui des efforts démesurés. Il releva la tête et se força à se remettre debout. Il observa la scène avec desespoir, pas un mouvement ne lui parvenait, aucun signe de vie. Draco se traîna jusqu'a Sheere Khan et sursauta quand celui bougea. Le tigre fût repousser sur le coté et Harry se redressa vivement, s'extirpant du monstre. Tout allait trop vite. Draco regarda le brun avec ébahissement, comme si c'était un fantôme. Harry tenait le couteau d'Alec dans sa main droite, son bras était en sang, mais il se rassura en remarquant que c'était celui de Sheere Khan. Harry regarda sa main avec dégoût et jeta le couteau au loin.

Draco sentit son coeur se gonfler de soulagement et il fit un pas vif dans la direction de Harry. Sa jambe lâcha sous son poids et le brun le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol. Draco releva la tête vers Harry, le regardant avec stupeur. Il sentait son coeur sur le point de le lacher tant il battait vite. Il posa une main sur la joue du brun.

- Je croyais que tu étais mort...

Harry fit un petit sourire et ressera ses mains autour de sa taille, il hoqueta quand Draco le serra brusquement contre lui, l'étouffant presque. Le blond quant à lui n'en revenait pas de s'en être tiré vivant, il pensait qu'il allait mourir, il pensait qu'Harry était mort, et finalement, Harry était arrivé à temps. Il ferma fort les yeux et s'enivra de l'odeur si particulière du brun, se concentrant sur le contact qu'il avait avec son corps. Sur ses bras qui s'enroulaient autour du cou de Harry, sur les mains du brun qui se crispaient dans le bas de son dos pour le rapprocher encore plus...

Un grondement retentit, Draco ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant Sheere Khan qui s'était relevé, son regard de braise fixé sur eux. Harry se placa rapidement devant lui et sentit la peur monter en lui, il avait jeté le couteau dans les fourrés et celui ci était trop loin pour qu'il ne l'atteigne. Sheere Khan fit un cercle autour d'eux et Draco sentit son coeur battre à vive allure, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Un grognement sourd retentit à leur droite et tout les trois sursautérent avant de se retourner. Un énorme ours brun se tenait à coté d'eux et Draco se rapprocha de Harry inconsciemment.

_Un tigre et un ours, génial ! Rien que ça !_ pensa nerveusement le blond

Soudain, l'ours s'élança vers le tigre, surprenant Draco qui s'attendait à être découpé en petit morceau sous les griffes acérés de Sheere Khan et du nouvel arrivant. Harry le poussa derrière lui de son bras et il ne se fit pas prier pour reculer d'un pas. L'ours se jetait violemment sur le tigre, le percutant de tout son poids, l'acculant contre un arbre, le blessant à l'épaule d'une de ses puissantes pattes. Draco vit du sang couler du flanc de l'animal et écarquilla les yeux quand le tigre s'éfondra dans un bruit effroyable. Il poussa un feulement rauque, puis ce fut la fin.

Etrangement, personne ne parla, la jungle s'était tut. Même l'ours semblait figé, Draco n'osa pas bouger de peur de faire remarquer leur présence. Peut-etre que l'ours ne les avait pas vu ? La grosse tête de l'animal se tourna brusquement vers eux et le blond sentit sa dernière heure arriver, il ferma les yeux, angoissé... et un rire retentit. Draco ouvrit brutalement les yeux et fixa son regard sur Harry qui venait d'éclater de rire avant de courir vers l'ours, le blond aurait voulu le retenir mais son corps ne lui obeisait plus. Il voulut crier, mais ce ne fut qu'un murmure qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres...

- Harry.

Le brun se tenait à coté de l'ours et Draco sentit la crise d'hystérie le froler quand il vit Harry taper l'épaule de l'énorme animal d'une de ses mains. Le brun se tourna vers lui avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Draco ! C'est Baloo !

- Je... qui ?

- Baloo.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le corps inanimé de Sheere Khan, il le poussa du pied. Il était mort. L'ours grogna et se mit sur ses pattes arrières, il poussa Harry qui tomba à terre en rigolant. Draco regarda se spectacle avec ahurissement, voir un garçon de son âge jouer gentiment avec un ours faisant quatre fois sa taille et son poids ? Ca le dépassait. Il sourit et fit un pas en direction du brun, essayant de combattre sa peur de l'ours mais un vertige le prit en même temps que sa jambe lâchait sous son poids. Il tomba par terre.

- Draco ! Ca va ?

- Oui ...

- Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? Tu voulais plus me voir ?

Draco releva la tête, surpris.

- Mais c'est toi qui es parti ! repliqua t-il

- Pour te retrouver !

Draco plissa les yeux et se rappela la conversation de ses parents avec Alec, tout lui revint. Il avait momentanément oublié avec tout ce qui venait de se produire, il regarda le corps du tigre à quelques pas seulement et frissona. Il fit un sourire nerveux à Harry et pointa le doigt vers Sheere Khan

- Est ce qu'on peut en parler en allant le plus loin possible de cette chose ?

Harry se tourna brusquement vers Sheere Khan et sourit, il hocha la tête. Draco lui expliqua le mensonge d'Alec sur la route, le fait qu'il soit allé le chercher et puis l'arrivée de Sheere Khan. Quand le blond releva la tête, ils n'étaient plus seul, la bande de loups les avait rejoint et Harry lui expliqua qu'ils avaient entendu les rugissements furieux du tigre avant que celui ci ne meure, ils les accompagnaient jusqu'à chez Draco.

Harry dut le porter au bout d'un moment, la douleur de sa jambe l'empechait d'avancer normalement et il les retardait. Un loup poussa un gemissement et le brun le regarda, les yeux dans le vague avant d'emettre un grognement en réponse. Draco fronça les sourcils, interogateur, mais Harry lui fit un signe de tête négatif. Il baissa la tête et ils reprirent la route.

- Draco ! Oh mon dieu, Draco !

Le blond releva la tête, son coeur battit plus fort en reconnaissant la voix qui l'appelait dans la nuit. Sa voix ne voulut pas sortir d'entre ses lèvres et il trembla avant de sourire.

- Maman !

Narcissa aparut et Harry le lacha pour qu'il rejoigne sa mère. Bizarement, sa jambe ne lâcha pas sous son poids et il serra sa mère contre lui. Elle pleurait, son père les rejoignit et il les serra tout les deux dans ses bras.

- Mon dieu ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! gronda t-il

Draco rigola, soulagé et il tourna la tête vers Harry. Il sursauta, Harry...

- Harry ?

Le brun n'était plus là. Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens et vit un loup le regarder avant de détaler dans la foret. Narcissa le serra contre elle.

µ

* * *

µ

Harry n'avait pas été retrouvé. Des équipes de chercheurs et de chasseurs avaient parcourut la forêt de long en large, mais pas une trace ne laissait penser qu'un brun avait un jour existé.

Une semaine passa et Draco avait de plus en plus peur que quelque chose ne lui soit arrivé, il retournait souvent dans la petite clairière, là où Harry et lui s'était rencontré, mais personne ne venait jamais. Un brun ne surgissait pas de derrière les buissons. Il n'y avait personne. Draco se disait souvent qu'il avait dû inventé toute cette histoire, que Harry n'avait jamais existé et qu'il avait tout imaginé, mais quand il voyait l'air triste de sa mère et le regard de son père perdu au loin, comme semblant chercher quelque chose ou plutot quelqu'un, il ne doutait pas un instant que Harry ait existé.

µ

* * *

µ

Le soleil passait à travers les feuilles, et l'ambiance de la clairière était apaisante. Draco s'allongea dans l'herbe, la tête sur la racine d'un enorme arbre lui servant d'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux, quelques oiseaux chantaient, tout semblait calme depuis que Sheere Khan était mort. La jungle avait cessé d'avoir peur et tout ces animaux vivaient en paix.

- Draco...

Le blond soupira et ouvrit les yeux, il avait dû s'endormir, il avait eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de l'appeler.

- Draco !

Il sursauta et releva la tête, à l'affut. C'était la voix de ...

- DRACO !

- Oh...

Un brun se tenait devant lui, il avait ses mains posés sur ses hanches et le regardait d'un regard exaspéré, il frissonna.

- Salut, Alec.

- Ca fait une heure que je te cherche ! T'aurais pû répondre !

- Je me suis endormi !

Il essaya de sourire mais n'y parvint qu'à moitié.

- Bon tu viens ?

- Pars devant.

- Très bien.

Le brun soupira et tourna les talons. Draco s'assit. Alec et lui s'étaient rapprochés depuis le temps. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné au début d'avoir dit cela à Harry, il lui en voulait, l'avait prit en grippe, puis la colère était parti et il avait réalisé qu'Alec était comme lui. Il pleurait Harry autant que lui, il avait mal comme lui de l'absence du brun. Alors il avait mit sa rage de coté et ils s'étaient épaulés, s'étaient parlés de ce qu'ils aimaient chez le brun, après tout, c'était le seul sujet qui les rapprochaient. Draco se leva en soupirant et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour enlever une feuille qui collait à une de ses méches blondes.

- Draco !

- J'arrive, Alec.

- Non... Draco, c'est moi.

Le blond ecarquilla les yeux, et se tourna brusquement vers la personne qui l'avait appelé.

- Ha... Harry ?

- Chuut !

Le brun le tira un peu plus loin et s'arreta finalement, il se tourna vers lui et Draco sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était vraiment Harry... Les yeux emmeraudes se plantèrent dans les siens et il se sentit chavirer.

- Harry, mais ... tu...

Les mots et les questions s'entrochoquaient dans sa tête, il avait envi de demander : mais pourquoi ? Mais où étais tu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé...

Draco baissa la tête, il venait de dire cette phrase à haute voix, il trembla et posa une main sur sa bouche, honteux. Des bras l'entourérent et il sursauta de nouveau en posant sa tête dans le cou du brun, respirant son odeur, crispant ses mains contre son dos. Un sanglot monta dans sa gorge et il secoua la tête pour ne pas pleurer.

- Pourquoi t'es parti ?

Harry ne répondit pas et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, respirant dans son cou.

- Tu m'as manqué, soupira le brun

- Harry...

Le brun relacha leur étreinte et le laissa planté là, allant se mettre dos à un arbre, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis venu te dire au revoir, reprit Harry

- Au revoir, mais...

- Je ne peux pas vivre dans ton monde.

Draco le regarda, ébahi et secoua la tête.

- Quoi ? murmura t-il

- Ma famille me reprend avec elle, Sheere Khan est mort, le danger est partit.

- Je ...

Harry ferma les yeux en voyant l'air dévasté de Draco, il ne supportait pas sa peine. Et il avait tellement mal lui aussi. Il haleta et reprit le blond dans ses bras, le serrant à l'étouffer. Draco était déchiré entre sa joie de revoir Harry et sa peine de le voir partir loin de lui à nouveau. Ils parlèrent en même temps.

- Restes.

- Viens avec moi.

Draco releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. La peine sur leurs traits disaient la même chose et le "je ne peux pas" était audible dans l'air. Le brun ferma les yeux et posa son front sur celui de Draco, caressant sa joue d'une main.

- Draco, je ..

- Ne le dis pas, le coupa t-il

Une larme roula sur la joue du blond et il poussa un soupira tremblant en posant sa main sur celle qu'Harry avait posé contre sa joue.

- Je t'aimerai toujours, mais ne le dis pas, murmura le blond

Harry hocha la tête et ne termina pas sa phrase, les mots avaient si peu d'importance, il se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco, ultime baiser avant la séparation. Les lèvres du brun étaient séches et celles de Draco etaient douces, et même si ce baiser était loin d'être parfait, il était le meilleur qu'ils aient jamais osé partager. Le moment était doux, et l'étreinte qu'ils échangèrent juste après avait ce goût d'adieu un peu trop prononcé.

Draco ne pleura pas, la main d'Harry quitta la sienne, l'effleura une dernière fois avant que celui ci ne se détourne, lui envoyant un dernier sourire avant de disparaitre dans la foret. Le blond resta là, à ne rien faire pendant de longues minutes, et dieu sait ce qui retint Alec d'aller venir le trouver pour le ramener par la peau des fesses. Quand le brun le retrouva, Draco s'était de nouveau assis dans l'herbe et il souriait.

Après tout, qu'importe l'endroit où il se trouvait, Harry serait toujours avec lui...

... dans son coeur.

µ

* * *

µ

**Aloooors, j'espere que ça vous à plu ^^**

µ

**Moi j'ai aimé ecrire cette histoire**

**Ca m'a eclaté tout le long**

**Et oui, je suis consciente que cette fin est sadique XD**

**Mais serieusement, je ne voyais que cette fin là, et c'est ce qui était prévu depuis le début ^^**

µ

**Encore désolé de l'attente, mais la rentrée m'a pris tout mon temps !**

µ

**Review ?**

µ


	14. Epilogue

µ

**Voila ! J'ai pas pu m'en empecher ^^**

**Vous avez vus ? **

**Quand je suis lancé: rien ne m'arrete mdr**

**Donc voici l'épilogue de livre de la jungle !**

µ

**Hope you like it !**

µ

* * *

µ

Un blond dormait à l'ombre d'un arbre, son pantacourt laissait entrevoir de longues cicatrices courant le long de sa jambe, marbrures blanche sur sa peau déjà pâle. Il soupira et leva la main, se protégeant du soleil. Il était un peu plus de 14h, et le soleil rechauffait sa peau un peu trop froide. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti. Le blond pencha la tête en arrière, la reposant sur le tapis d'herbe fraîche en dessous de lui. L'air était doux, il ferma les yeux. Il avait 31 ans, il avait essayé de sortir avec Alec. Il grimaça, son père n'avait pas été heureux de son choix, et lui même avait été déçu en découvrant qu'Alec n'était et ne resterai qu'un ami à ses yeux. Le brun était d'ailleurs reparti en espagne... Le petit village s'était repeuplé, et les anciennes générations avaient laissés place aux plus jeunes, les traditions se perpétuaient de père en fils, de mère en fille, et les légendes ma foi...

Les légendes mouraient avec le temps. On ne parlait déjà plus du garçon maudit et du fameux mangeurs d'hommes, quel était son nom déjà ? La chaleur d'un rayon de soleil se posa sur ses bras nus et il tourna la tête sur le coté, gardant les yeux fermés, soupirant d'aise. Une chaleur autre que solaire se posa sur sa joue et Draco papillonna des yeux, revenant doucement à la réalité. Il poussa un petit gemissement en s'étirant et sourit quand un pouce passa sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux et embrassa la paume de main à hauteur de ses lèvres.

- Salut, murmura t-il

- Hey..

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et il passa une main sur la nuque de l'homme qu'il aimait, crispant ses doigts sur la chevelure ébène. Les lèvres s'éloignèrent de sa bouche et il grogna de mécontentement, faisant rigoler le brun. Deux emmeraudes se plantèrent dans son regard et il s'y perdit.

Deux ans... Ca faisait deux ans qu'Harry lui était revenu. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Le brun avait toqué à sa porte un jour, trempé par la pluie, son air sauvage l'avait fait trembler. Les discussions qui avaient suivit n'avait pas été faciles mais les jours suivant avaient été plus que satisfaisant. Draco se rappelait la premiere fois qu'ils s'étaient à nouveau embrassé, l'air ahuri de ses parents quand il leurs avait ramené Harry, leur première fois... Il rougit et Harry passa son index sur ses joues, il se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa machoire.

- Alors la belle au bois dormant, reveillé ?

Draco rigola, Harry avait retenu les contes de fées que Narcissa lui avait raconté. Il pencha la tête sur le coté, joueur et attira Harry à lui avec un sourire.

- Je crois pas non...

- Oh...

- Faut verifier alors...

Harry éclata de rire et l'embrassa à nouveau. Qu'importe où il se trouvait et ce qu'il avait fait pour tenter de l'oublier, Draco était profondément ancré en lui, et il serait toujours avec lui...

... dans son coeur

µ

* * *

µ

**Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin mes amis !**

**Je m'étais attaché à cette fic, ça fait bizarre de se dire que c'est fini**

**J'espere que vous vous êtes autant eclaté à la lire que moi à l'écrire ^^**

**Bonne aprem ! XD**

µ

**Je merite une review ?**

µ


End file.
